


The Legend of Zelda: Missing Links to the Past

by HazUk



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazUk/pseuds/HazUk
Summary: A fan series depicting events following each of the games in the Zelda Timeline and telling the stories of the characters. Starting with Skyward Sword and going down each timeline.





	1. Introduction

Hi, this is my first fanfiction on this site so I hope ot goes well..I am going to make this a long running series, updating it when I am not busy or can be bothered. The order of time lines I will follow will be:  
Downfall  
Child  
Adult  
This is because by the time Breath of the Wild's Sequel is out I will probably still be on something like Minish Cap.... hopefully not. This series will have adult themes, mainly sexual content but probably more as I am not one to shy away from sensotove subjects. I cant be certain what but I am not ruling anything out. This series will focus on Hetroaexual relationships as it is easier for me to write about this as it aligns with me but I dont want to rule out the possiblitiy of Homosexual relationships or anyothers if I think they fit. I also hope that people will comment and give me possitive or negative feedback. Of anyone has any points to make or suggestions I am open. Grammar and spelling may be off at times so feel free to let me know.   
Afrer all this, I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 1 - The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda begin to think about their life together on the surface with sexual tension brewing between the two.

Link and Zelda stood and watched as their Loft Wings flew off back to Skyloft above the Clouds. The Tri-force hovering just behind them. The two knew they would be staying here on this Earth and the two knew that the rest of the residence of Skyloft would soon follow. And although she didn't like to admit it to herself, Zelda knew she was important. 

With the Blood of the Goddess running through her she knew that she had an obligation to keep her bloodline going as the reincarnation of Demise's Curse would eventually rise up to destoy this land. Only the blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero could stop the Curse of Demise.

This meant that Zelda had to produce and heir, and heir that would continue to produce and heir for generations and they would have to know of their Legendary purpose when this threat would arive. This was why Zelda decided she would be the self proclaimed Queen of this new land that she had dubbed Hyrule.

It isnt like she never planned on having Children, the opposite in fact. She had always wanted to have kids, it was more about how she felt like she had to and didnt get a say in her own fate. Luckily she still had the choice on who to have children with and that was non other than the love of her life Link.

Well... she technically cant be 100% certain that Link wants to be with her as she has never told him of her love and nor has he too her. She cant recall him ever mentioning that he wanted Children either. She was assuming alot though but would be heart broken if she found out he wanted neither and she would have to have an heir with someone else.

As they stood on the Goddess Statue she looked at his happy face, wondering what was going through his mind, was it the same as hers or did he have anything else in mind.

"Link. Are we going to stay up here all day?" She asked playfully grabbing ahold of his right arm and pulling it a little. He looked at her and smiled  
" Not unless you want to. Do you have anywhere in mind?" He asked with genuine curiosity. She sat down on the edge of the statue with him sitting next to her.  
"I dont know. I want to create a world down here for people to live, for us to live. We have the whole world but I have no idea where to start" she said looking off into the Green Forests. 

Link sat and said nothing for a while as he thought if an answer.   
"Why dont we build a House over there" he said pointing to the left of the statue too an area with just trees and nothing else. "We can live here in the Sacred Temple while we prepare and continue as we go. I have all the equipment we are going to need" he said smuggly until she interupted with   
" Except a bed". He laughed and said   
"We will have to make one of those two". She sat there and smirked to her self "Just one?" She asked with a blush and Link went red as well, as he turned to her "We are close enough for it not to be weird right?". He asked as she smiled and nodded. 

Link knew that he was madly in love with her but didnt know how to say it. He hinted in every possible way and made it as obvious as he could but she never picked up on it. He knew that she was important and that she had to produce an heir, he just hoped she would pick him. Not for the fame or the sex or anything, he loved her long bwfore he knew of her Legendary heritage, he juat wanted to spend his life with her. I mean he wasnt kidding him self, the sex had crossed his mind, he was a 18 year old Boy and she was their with him all through his puberty years, and with how attractive she objectively is and how close they were he had a few guilty nights with him self over the thought of her. 

He started thinking about all the moments they had together that stired him up inside like the time they rode the same loftwing and he was pushed right up against her, forced into grinding against her back. The time they were exploring the area beneath Skyloft and a gust of wind blew up her skirt. The time she fell asleep ontop of him with her breasts pressed against his chest. But most of all the time he was playing around in the attic of the Knights academy and accidently saw a peak of her naked in tje bath.

He looked away right away as he was no pervert but the breif image has been the subject of many of his nights alone and she has no idea this occured and never will. 

Zelda was enjoying the silence for a while until she looked up at his strange smile, glanced down slightly to see the bulge in his tunic. From where the previous conversation had ended she could put the peices together and work out what he was thinking. She blushed over the thought. She assumed Link had feelings for her but she KNEW he was sexually attracted to her so she used this to play with him sometimes. Their was one time she insisted on riding the same Loftwing so she could feel him agaist her. She would move subtley enough against his crotch to make him hard and to get a reaction out of him, a one in this case ended with wet pants that he tried to act casually on like it never happened. Another time they were snuggling together on a lonely island and she pretended to fall asleep ontop of him with her breasts pressed against him. 

Although she enjoyed the thoughts nearly as much as him she was getting bored so she stood up, snapping him out of his day dream.   
" So, you gonna float me down from here, youre the one with the sail cloth?" She said as a question even though it wad more of a demand. Link was a little nervous as she might feel his erection against her but stood up anyway, trying ti hide it as much as possible.   
" You are gonna have to hold on tight" he said as the steped towarda him and pressed right against him. She felt his erection press against her which was only made harder by her boobs pressed against his chest. Neither commented but both knew the other had felt it. He moved to the edge of the stature and jumped off the side, pullimg her with him. He emidiatly pulled out the sail cloth as he forgot to take into account the extra weight he had which caused him to fall much quicker than he was used too. 

He landed with an awkward landing and toppled over trying to keep his balance. She landed right ontop of him with their face inches from each other. They could both feel theri bodies pressed together and they were close enough to feel each others breaths. Link decided then and there he was going to go to a spring for a "wash" which was really going to be his excuse to relive him self of the sexual tension he cant escape. Zelda got up and smiled, helping him up.

"Im gonna go to the spring for a wash. I havent washed for like two days an well, Im a bit sweaty after killing a Demon King" he said smuggly. She smiled at him  
"Alright. I will do the same, I havent washed in 1000 years" she said with a laugh " Do you have a place in mind?" She said curiously.   
"Yeah, I stopped for a break at the peoce of land I spoke of building a house. Their are a few springs seperated by trees, you can take one I can take the other" he said.

They made their way over to one spring. Their was a think line of trees but Link assured her another apring was just past it. " You take this one and I will take the other. If you need anything just shout, I should be able to hear you" he said as he walked off to the spring. He got into the water after leaving his clothes by the side. As he sat back he slipped his hand into the water and started stoking him self. 

The thought of Zelda rushing through his mind. He imagined after they toppled over each other earlier he grabbed her and started kissing her with her kissing back. He flipped her over so he was on top and grabbed her breasts making her gasp. He lifted her dress up and pulled her underwear down. She was stroking his buldge before grabbing at his belt. He spend no time undoing it and pulling down his pants. He was rock hard and lined him self up. She smiled and he asked permission to enter and he got a small nod so he thrust him self inside her.

His knowledge of what sex was like was lacking since he never experienced it, he knew the basics so his imagination only took him that far. He kept thrusting in and out if her, with her moans making him more turned on. It didnt take long for him to cum, the water washing it away and snapping him back to reality. 

However, what he did not know was Zelda had caught some of that. She didnt know what compelled her but she krept through some of the treeline, far away enough to not be caught but close enough to see what he was doing. He had his back to her so she could only see his head and broad shoulders, but knew exactly what he was doing. She didnt KNOW he was thinking of her but she could take an educated guess based on his reactions to her earlier. And she liked it. It made her wet.

She went back to her spring and her hand rubbed against her self. Feeling herself. She stopped, feeling guilty about her thoughts of him, she thought to her self "If you want him, you should do the right thing and be open about it". The rest of her wash was just her thinking about how she will approach him. Link on the other hand had a bigger issue. He was done. He was ready to leave but had to pass Zelda's spring. He got close to the edge and loudly said  
"Zelda. I am done, I am going to walk past your spring now. I promise I wont look". This gave he lr a fright but she took a deep breath. "Thats fine by me..." she said quickly, wanting to add more but couldnt. She was fine with him looking as she wanted him to come onto her and make her job more simple. 

She hatched a quick plan she waded to the end of the water where he clothes were, picking them up and moving them onto the path he will cross, pushing them as far out of reach as she could. She then returned to where she was in time for Link to arrive. He had his right arm blocking the veiw to his left and also only had his trousers and boots on with the rest of hia clothes under his left arm. She bit her lip at the sight of his body.  
"Link, could you do me a quick favour" she said sitting up enough so her boobs were visible above the water " Can you bring my clothes over to me, I took my clothes off and put them to far away ro reach" she said slightly nervously. Link took a few seconds   
" I'll have to turn around so could you cover your self?" He said and she responded with a simple   
"yes". He laid his clothes down and picked hers up and turned around to see her bare chest right there in the open. He quickly turned his head and putting the clothes down closer   
"I thought you said you would cover your self" he said embarassed  
"I thought you would give me a warning" she lied as she smiled.   
"Sorry I..." he nervously said before she interupted  
"Link, its fine. I am looking at your bare chest right now so it is only equal that you should see mine". She said

"I guess so", he peaked another glance trying to make eye contact and not stare but his eyes kept dropping down every few seconds. God he loved them so much. He wanted them in his hands.   
"Do you like what you see?" She teased grabbing them and pushing them together making him turn awah in embarassment. She laughed and he just said   
" Yeah... they are nice" he said before gasping " Are you getting out?" As he heard the sound of her gettimg closer   
" Yeah, I cant stay there all day" she laughed. She was red from the excitment and she was also turned on but decided she had teased him enough today . She got changed and hugged him from behind " I am done now" she said with her friendly smile.

They walked in silence for a while as neither, especially Link, has nothing to say. Link with bo warning pulled out his bow and shot it upwards. They arrow hit a few apples out of a tree and Link caught them.   
"Impressed?" He smirked, doing this to break the ice and to give them something to eat.   
"Slightly...Yes". She smiled next to him as they walked on. "Sorry about earlier". She said shyly as they cintinued to the temple.  
"Its okay, it was my fault really I should have warned you I was turning around. Sorry". He said and Zelda felt guilty about this. 

They arrived down at the Goddess statue and Link noticed the setting sun which hatched an idea in his mind. He grabbed a hold of Zelda by her waist, making her gasp in the process and used his Claw shots to pull them both up to the top of the Statue. 

They landed ontop and Zelda smiled at him and he smiled back. They both sat on the edge with the Sun setting on their first Day together on the surface. What a wild day. A day that Link cant keep straight in his head but he is certain he started the Day in the Sky Keep searching for the Tri-force. Its hard to say since he has travelled in time and killed Demise as well as everything else that went on. 

Zelda however was not cincerning her self with such things. She just wants to enjiy the beautiful moment they are having together. She looked at Link and she couldnt keep her guult locked away.  
"Link. Dont feel bad about seeing me naked". She said making him aroused at the thought and making her blush. " I planned it. I wanred you to see. I am sorry". She said as Link stared in disbelief. There was a silence for lomger than she hoped.   
"Why? I mean dont get me wrong, I enjoyed it but why would you do that?" He asked and she knew why but didnt want to say it.  
"Is it not obvious?" She asked nervously but Link just looked puzzled. She swallowed. "Link. I live you".


	3. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 2 - The first Night in the Sealed Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link responds to Zeld's confession.

Link stared at her in disbelif. His heart racing. Zelda's heart was racing faster. She just came out and said it. What if he says no? What if this ruins everything? What has she done?  
"Zelda... I...." he knew what he wanted to say but it was harder than he thought. Why though? She has already done the hard part. "I love you too..." he said in a smile as she gasped bursting out in to a relived sob.   
"I was so scared you wpuld say no". She sobbed into him. He grabbed her cheek and made their eyes meet.   
" I have always. Loved you Zelda. And I always want to be with you. I am sorry I worried you". He said as their breathes became heavy and they realised how close together they were. 

"Link I...." she didnt know what came out of her but they found them selves edging closer before Link made the first move and crashed his lips into hers. She was shocked by the movement but she enjoyed it regardless of the fact she didnt know how to respond. She forced her self forward more as he used his power over her to push her on her back. He was inbetween her legs, her breasts pressed against his chest and his hands were by her head. They stopped the kiss for air and they panted and looked into eachothers eyes. Link kissed her again and she pulled him in by the back of his head.

When they eventually stopped Zelda hugged him as they lay next to each other.  
"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that" she sighed.  
"You have no idea how many times I have thought about doing that" he said with a laugh. They stared up at the sky that was going dark. Neither said anything as the two just enjoyed each others company. 

Zelda started thinking about the surface in relation to skyloft and how it worked. All through her life she read about Legends of a 'surface world' that is bellow the cloud barrier. A world no one could prove existing as their was no way down and no one could see bellow the clouds. Most believed it was a story, but Zelda believed their was something down there. Although she eventually discovered their was something, she was still shocked. If she was shocked at the impossibility of this world existing how will those of Slyloft react when they come down. But she thought more about the sky barrier. It was impossible to see the surface from above but the night sky was clear right now. How could this be? Was it just Hylia's magic stopping the residents of Skyloft from attempting to go down to the surface? If she didnt have an answer to that no one would.

She then spotted it.  
"Look Link. I think that is Skyloft". She said with excitment as she pointed upwards to a tiny island floating in the Sky.   
"To think we were born all the way up there. Its amazing". He said with a peaceful smile on his face. Zelda then responded   
" What do you think will happen to Skyloft when everyone leaves?" She said a little more sad " Do you think it will fall down to the Surface like this island did or will it stay there forever?" She wondered, not really expecting Link to have an answer.   
"Do we have a plan for them? About how everything is going to work?" He said sitting up and shuffelimg towarda the edge of the statue. She copied his movements.  
"What do you mean?" She asked leaning her head agaist his shoulder. He took a few seconds  
"It is our duty to protect the Triforce. Our duty for the rest of time. Our kids..." he paused there going a little red and not making eye contact with her but knew she thought the same. " Our kids will have that duty too.. Forever. We can trust each other to not use it but can you really trust everyone on Skyloft to not want to abuse it? The Triforce cannot be used for small things. Even selfish big things. Like if someones friend died. People wpuld ask for the Tri-force to bring them back, which of course it could but we cant afford to let it be used like that". He finished, giving Zelda a chamce to speak.

"I dont really have an answer and I should". She said in a slight disapointed tone " I agree with everything you said but I dont know what to do about it. I also dont know how I manage to convince everyone I am in charge". Link looked at her confused before she continued " I have the blood of the Goddess inside me and so will everyone of my ancesstors. My bloodline and your spirit has been curse by Demise for all atternity. It is only the females that can access the sealing Power simce Hylia was female. When ever Demise's curse springs into action my ancesstor will need to be prepared to deal with it. They will need to know these stories and Legends and their importance. I hate saying it because I dont want to treat my self as more important than anyone else but they will need to know, my kids will need to know" she said realising she had he arm around Link now.

"I get it Zelda. A Monarchy provideds a structured society and its power can be used to keep the Legend of you. The Legend of Zelda alive". He said smiling but she just laughed.   
"Come on. You did all the hard work Link. It should be 'The Legend of Link' or at least 'The Legend of Hylia'" she said not liking the attention to be on her. 

"Anyway. It is night time now and we neef to figure out where to sleep". She said as Link put his hand around her waitst and pulled her off the side of the statue, usimg the sail cloth successfully this time to land. They walked inaide the Sealed Temple.  
"This is as good of a place as any" he said optamistically but Zelda wasnt convinced.   
"There is no beds or anything, how did Impa manage all these years?" She complained.   
"I imagine she mastered the art of sitting cross legged on the hard floor. But you have a good point, a bed will be the first thing I make tomorrow morning" he said as Zelda walked up to where Impa used to sit  
"Was this always here?" She asked bending down and picking up a ancient looking cloth. She threw it down the steps towards Link who caught it and looked at it  
" It doesnt ring a bell" he said laying it flat " It must have been what Impa used but I dont recall seeing her with it. But hey, it solves a little of our issue" he smiled gesturing her over.

They stood on the cloth link had places ontop of the circular part of the temple "We could sleep here, put the sail cloth over us for warmth...its better than the cold hard floor" he said with his arm around her.   
"I guess so..." she said disapointed but there wasnt alot either of them could do at this moment. Link handed her the sail cloth and she took off her shoes to turn around to link wearing only his Trousers. She blushed and he noticed   
"Sorry, I am used to sleeping like this should I put my shirt back on?" He asked thinking only about her but she shook her head  
"Its fine, I was just surprised. I am sleeping in this, after 1000 years of sleeping in it I would say I am used to this" she laughed.

They got into the makeshift bed together, Zelda sleeping on her side facing Link and Link lying on his back. It took a while for them to get to sleep due to the uncomfortable conditions and the sexual tension they both felt. Link wondered if he should ask her for Sex but didnt want to seem like a perv or rush things. But deep down its what he wanted. Zelda managed to get to sleep but after a few hours of trying Link gave up.

He got out of the bed trying not to disturb Zelda in the process and walked up the steps. He pushed open the big doors and walked inside. The Master Sword was sitting in the centre of the room where Zelda had once been sleeping. Link walked over to it and sat on the steps next to it.   
"I dont know if you can hear me Fi but thank you for your help. I wouldnt be here of it wasnt for you" he said talking to the Sword. As he expected he got no reply but he felt calm sitting next to the Sword, almost like his Spirit had a connection. He knew the Sword was only to be pulled out by his successor but if Link decided would he still be worthy to pull it out. He toyed with the idea but decoded it was not worth any risk regardless of how tempting it was. He liked how the Sword looked and it was better than his basic Sword he has at the moment.

The Door creaked and Link looked up to see Zelda standing there.   
"What are you doing in here Link?" She said confused as she walked towards him.   
"I couldnt sleep so I came in here because I find the Sword.... relaxing" he said realising it sounds insane to anyone that wasnt him.   
"Was it the uncomfortable floor, I can understand that?" Zelda said completly moving past the comment on the Sword.   
"Thats one if the reasons, yeah". He said with Zelda imediatly asking  
"One of the reasons?" 

He took a moment. To think before responding  
"Are we together Zelda? Actually scratch that, your answer doesnt matter for what I want to say" he said going red " You told me the truth about you showing me your chest so I want to bw honest with you. You might be disgusted by what I tell you but here me out" he was saying in shame, Zelda already knew where he was going but she let him continue. " I think about you, like more than I should. I have fantasies about you and well.... you know...play with my self over those fantasies.... when I went to the springs I didnt just need a wash, I needed to relieve some tension I had from being close to you... I just cant help but think about you.... do you know what I am saying?" He asked looking up to her.

She put her arm around him and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"I know exactly what you are saying and I do not find it disgusting. I find it flattering". She said to his surprise " It excites me a little. If we are being open then I must tell you that I saw you at the spring having some fun" she said making him blush alot more than he already was "It made me want to touch my self but I stopped because I would rather have the real deal" she said smiling at him. His heart started racing.  
"Zelda. Are you saying what I think you are saying?" He asked looking at her and she nodded  
"Do you want to do it?" She asked with her face as red as his.  
"Of course I do but what if you get pregnant ?" He said trying to assure it was the right thing to do.  
"Well thats great in my account. I want to have children. Especially if they are with you" she said looking lovingly into his eyes "what about you? Do you want children?" She asked hopefully  
"Of course I do. I have dreamed of having a family with you" he smiled  
"Then dont just sit there. Lets get to work" she said as Link pushed in a passionate kiss that was full of lust and desire and Zelda reacted with an equally lustful kiss. 

He pushed her onto her back with him between her legs. They kissed each other and Link reached up to grab her right breast. She moaned with his touch as she was not expecting it and grabbed the back of his head pulling him in more.

She could feel his bulge against her so she tried to grind against it which made him moan. She grabbed at his trousers and pulled them down feeling his dick swing out and hit her. She couldnt see it from her angle but she could grab it and she blushed at its size. She started stroking it making him moan and she pulled him on his back so she was ontop. She went down to have a look and was shcoked for a second time. She couldnt believe she was looking at Link's Penis. She had always dreamed of the day but now it seems unbelievable. She put her mouth to it and started sucking.

Link leaned back and moaned, just enjoying her on his dick. He couldnt believe the love of his life was doing this, let alone capable of this. It felt so good, the stuff of his dreams but one million times better.   
"Zelda I love this but if you dont stop I'm gonna cum" he said into a moan she kept going thinking of why that is an issue then remembered she wanted more. She stopped and came back up too him and straddled him.  
"Show me what you can do then" she said with a lustful smile so he grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. Sje was just in jer underwear but his eyes were on her breasts. He squeezed both of them, getting a good feel as he loved their size and shape. As he grasped the hook of her bra she pulled down her panties and sat afainst his dick. He felt her against it as he let her bra drop to the ground.

The two sat naked together. Their hearts racing.   
"Are you sure about this" Link asked her and she nodded  
"Only with you" she said as he picked her up and pushed her against the door, thrusting his dick into her at the same time.

She gasped in pleasure and pain as there was a sting but he kept going which made the pleasure over ride the pain in seconds. She moaned as she felt his hard dick push right inside her, filling her entirely as his muscular chest was pushed against her boobs. His hands were on her ass giving them the occasional squeeze that made her moan each time. 

Link couldnt believe how good this felt. She wad increddibly tight on his dick and to thurn him on more there was her boobs against his chest and the firm touch of her ass which he squeezed to get a moan out of her. 

He kept thrusting and she was screaming, riding a wave of pleasure each time. She liked him being the dominant one. The possition was great but Link kept looking at her boobs that were bouncing up amd down and wanted more of them. He let go of one of her ass cheeks and groped her breast. He was feeling it over but due to the loss of support Zelda had to wrap her arms around his shoulder. 

She pushed at him an he went back into the wall and slid down so she was straddling him. She rocked her hips and Link let go of her ass and put it on her hip helping her. He kissed her again and pushed her back to the floor thrusting into her as hard and fadt as he could. 

This was it. How could Zelda last any longer from this. "Link.... Oh... Yes... I think Im...." she moaned making him even closer. Her could expload at any second but was trying to make it ladt as long as he could.   
"Zelda... I know.....I am about to cum" he groaned into her. She screamed as she hit her oragasm and clenched her walls against him. He moaned and exploaded inside her.

He lay ontop of her for a few seconds as they caught their breaths until he pulled out of her and lay next to her.  
"Wow". She said in a pant " Thats what I have gone 18 years without experiencing" she said just laying there on the cold floor, at the exact same spit where she told Link about her destiny.   
"You can say that again" he moaned as he turned to her." I love you more than anything" he said with a smile as he stood up.

She saw his dick as he did so and it was still slightly hand but drooping a little. She wondered if they were all this big or Link was special. He offered her a hand as he looked at her breasts, he loved them, he knew Zelda's were better as no one in Skyloft were as big as hers. He pulled her up and they walked back to their "bed"

It didnt take Zelda long to fall back to sleep from all energy she used up but Link still couldnt. He enjoyed the feel of her naked body against his as he sat in thought. What a day he had. It started with him waking up really early to put the gem he got from the Silent Realm into the bird statue in the proccess going through a huge dungeon that was buired beneath the Goddess Statue this whole time. After that he obtained the Tri-Force and with it wishing upon Demis' death. This made the island of the Goddess Statue fall to the surface back to its original location. He then had his reunion with Zelda which was interupted by Ghirahim who took her through the Gate of Time to the past. He saved her and defeated Demise in the past and returned to the time he had left. Impa passed away and Groose was taken back up to Skyloft too tell everyone of the surface and their tales. Leaving Link and Zelda alone. He managed to see her naked having a wash and then loose his Virginity to her all in the same day. He would be shocked to have another day like this.....

Zelda woke up the following morning to an unfamiliar ceiling. It took a few moments for her to figure out where she was and why. It dawned on her then she turned to her left where there was an emptt space where Link was and the door to the Master Sword was open. Then she realised what transpired the night before and she went bright red. 

She wondered where Link was but then noticed the side door was open so she put it together that Link went out, his reasoning unknown. She got up and shivered due to her lack of clothes so she put on her white Goddess Dress as there wasnt exactly a lot of choices and then left to find Link. 

She found him out side after a short walk through Faron woods and he was shirtless, chopping down trees with his sword. She stood watching him hack away at the tree, the sword nit being the best tool for the job but all he had but with Link's Sword skillsbhe made it look effortless. 

She approached him and he turned to her and smiled  
"How are you doing this beautiful day?" He asked with a smile and she walked to him and flung her arms around him  
"I love you" she said into his shoulder as he put his arms around her, resting his head on hers.   
"I like that answer. I love you to" he said as they stepped back from each other.  
" I assume this is going to be our bed?" She asked with a simple nod from him  
" Yeah, I thought I would get it out of the way as soon as possible, start early. I already caught our dinner" he said pointing over behing her to a small pen of cuccos she turned around to him throwing an apple to her with her catching it in midair.   
" And Breakfast" she said  
"Except I found breakfast, I didnt catch it" he said with them both laughing. 

Link stood up and walked back to the tree he was just at. " Do you want a go?" He said holding the sword to her and she shook her head  
"Dont tease, you know I couldnt lift that sword" she said but he insisted and guided her over  
"Let me show you" he said putting her arms around her, supporting her arms from the weight of the sword. "Bend your knees" he said to her and she done so " now swing it" he said as she did with the help of him and the sword hit the side of the tree going straight through it . The tree fell to the side and she dropped the sword.  
"Impresive. Only one swing" he said and she smirked   
" With your help" she said as he hugged her again  
" Maybe, but if you want I can give you lessons" he offered but she politely declined. "Well I cant exactly say I have experience with making beds or.... anything for that matter but I think we have enough wood for the job".

Link started collectong the wppd together while Zelda sat on a log playkng with a twig. She noticed a small bug walking on the twig. She then notoced something that made her eyes widen.  
"Oh Hylia!" She exclaimed.....


	4. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 3 - Return to Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda.discover something shocking which helps them in return.

She dropped the branch in shock and Link turned to her staring in shock at the branch. He scratched his head.  
"Is there a problem?..." he asked confused and Zelda just pointed as the branch he walked over and sat next to her. He looked to see what she was pointing at and he saw two tiny people that looked as confused as they were.

"Do you think they can see us?" One of them said and the other hit him on the arm  
"Of course not. Hylians cant see us Picori unless they are decendants of the Heroes in the "Legend of Hylia"" one of them said before the other butted in  
"Or kids..... Kids can see us" he said. The two kept talking to each other as if they had forgot Link and Zelda were there and Link turned to Zelda and they both laughed. The two tiny people turned back to them.  
"Maybe they eat branches". One of them said until Zelda eventually butted it  
"We can both see you and hear you"....

There was a long silence as everyone looked at each other.  
"YES! That means you are Hylia right? Unless she mixed it up and reincarnated as a Male" he said dancing excitedly as Link was took back by his comment.   
"No I am a decendant of the Hero" he said to the small person that wasnt listening. Zelda butted in again  
"Who are you?" She asked to clear the huge confusion. The second one stepped forward  
"Specifically ot in general?" It said and she just sighed and said   
"Both".   
"Well I am Olzo and this my Brother Vaki. We are the Picori. You may have heard of us in Legends before but yes. We are real" but Link turned to Zelda again.  
"Never heard of you" he said bluntly to the offended Olzo.  
"Well maybe not you because you are clearly an idiot but Hylia will have right?" He asked her but she shook her head.  
"Sorry, we havent. The Legends only cover the battle and Hylia sending us to the Skies. And also my name is Zelda, I may be the reincarnation of the Goddess but I am not her.... if that makes sense" the two looked at each other really confused but nodded.  
"Makes sense" they said proudly as Link sighed. Vaki stepped forward again  
"We were one of the races created by the Goddess's back in the day but due to out size we werent able to help fight but we have stories and procesies of our own which tell us we would someday be visited by the decendants of the Heroes. You know what that means?" He said excited  
"It was correct" Link said harshly to the annoyed Picori  
"Well yes. But also we are apart of a Legend in the making" he said happily. 

Zelda took a breath and said  
"Is there anything you need that we can help with?" She asked and Vaki smiled  
"A favour for a favour. You could not tell anyone of our existance and we could go up to Skyloft and bring it down here". He said proudly but Zelda just looked at him in confusion  
"Hang on. You plan on dropping Skyloft from the Skies as a favour?" She asked while Link turned to her  
"It will be quicker than building houses" he said in a sarcadtic tone with Zelda glaring at him " What? I am being serious. Think about it Zelda, we know the rest of the people in Skyloft are going to come down any way and also the Isle of the Goddess didnt fall down heavily like a meteor, why should the rest of Skyloft be different?" He said with Zelda's glare turning more optamistic  
"How do you plan on bringing Skyloft down to the surface?" She asked still concerned about the plan. 

Olzo walks forward   
"We have something called the Lightforce..it has emence power and can do as we wish with it as long as out intentions are true." He said as Link shrugged.   
"Well you cant do damage if your intentions are true" Link said as Zelda nodded.   
"Go on then. You know how to get uo there right?" She asked and they smiled.   
"Of course the Bird Statues. Could you do us a favour and bring this branch over to the statue?" He asked as Zelda bent down to pick up the branch and Link has a look at his Girl friends ass. It was turning him on to much so he looked away and tryed to focus on the task at hand.

Zelda put it down and Olzo wistled loudly, louder that someone as small as him to be able too. It echoed through the forest and Zelda stepped back. About 10 seconds pasted and hundereds or thousands of leaves fell from the trees and glided towards the Bird Statue. Link looked at one as it glided past his head and it was a Picori gliding on a leaf, they all were. They all landed either infront of the statue or on it.

"Right then Hylians!" Olzo called to the couple "We are off to the skies. Good bye" Zelda and Link smiled and waved as a gust of air shot in the sky just like when Link had used it and all the Picori zoomed up with their leaves, eventually out of sight. 

"I wonder how long it is going to take. We should have asked " Link said as Zelda put and arm around him  
"Well at least we dont need this bed" she smiled as they laughed.  
"I love you Link" she said and he hugged her   
"I love you too Zelda. Last night was the best night of my life" he said as she blushed  
"Mine too but I want... I want more....of that" she said into his chest so he wouldnt see her face. Link got hard from that comment  
"Well thats good too know because I planned on giving you more of them nights. In fact, before the people of Skyloft get down her we should make the most of it. We are the only people down here so we can do it where ever we want. But not for long" he said as she was getting turned on by this talk.   
"I have somewhere" she said looking at him and he smiled.

Link went alkng with her plans always as they never let him down and this was no exception. He lay her down on the hard ground stone of the Goddess Statue but took his time.... well.... relatively. He didnt need to pull most of his clothes off since he was shirtless from his cutting earlier but his belt was still a barrier. That was Zelda's priority. He was fondeling her breasts, squezzing them into shaped in his hand and playing with her hard nipple, all through her dress. Zelda was moaning at this and Link loved the look of pleasure on her face as he couldnt get that in the dark of ladf night. She pulled his belt off and dropped it off the side of the statue with its metalic clang heard a few seconds later..

She pulled down his trousers along with his boxers as far as she could reach but then Link pulled them all the way down, pulling them iff with his boots. They also fell off the side. Zelda grabbed hold of his dick thst was solid as a rock and looked down at it. She blushed at its size as she could see it in the light now. He moaned at her touch and stopped playing with her boobs as he needed his hands to keep his balance as the pleasure was so good. 

He started pulling at her dress and she let go off his dick to help pull it from over her head. Link watched as her boobs bounced free of couldnt believe it. He was seeing Zelda lying naked in front of her for the second time, enjoying it more as he could see all her details. He used one hand to stoker her clit and the other one to grab her round breasts. She moaned at the touch of both but especially the way he strocked her down bellow. She gasped squirming as Link kissed her again. Lust was driving through them and they just needed each other. Link let go of her, positioned himself with her and looked at her for confirmation and she nodded.

He slowly pushed inside her, feeling all of her as he did so. She gasped at how hard she was but was glad there was no pain this time. He slowly pulled out and then back in again. Bot going fast at all and it felt so good.   
"Link....." she moaned as he licked the side of her neck and then down to her breasts.   
"This is so damn good Zelda, I love you so much" he said through a moan as he lowerd an arm to grab her boat. She felt a shiver go through her body  
"Yes Link! " she moaned louder causing him to thrust harder into her. He thought about her ass and decided he wanted more of it.   
"Fancy it from behind?" He said seductively into her ear and she nodded. Link pulled out of her and she got on all four.

Link didnt want to put it in her ass but he did live the veiw and pushed forward, meeting her pussy again amd pushed it in. He wss going faster now and Zelda was just in it for the ride. He done her from behind with one hand on her back for support and the other he bend around her waist to reach for her clit. She didnt know if she could take more of this.  
"LINK! YES" she screamed as Link was nearing his limit.   
"I dont think I can last much longer Zelda" he moaned as her walls tightened. A wave or pleasure shot through her body as she panted uncintrollably. Link groaned and couldnt take more and shot inside her again.

They rolled onto their backs and panted. "I love you so famn much Zelda" he said as she faced him and pressed her boobs into his side.  
"I adore you too Link" as he faced her and gave her a less lust filled kiss. 

They lay there for a few more moments before they saw an uncreddibly bright light fill the sky. They looked up and saw an island slowly decending from the sky.   
"That looks like Skyloft. They must be lossing it up there, thinking the island is falling" Link said standing up.  
"Link! Forget that. We are completly naked. We need to get changed before they arive" she said completly relying on Link since all there clothes were at the bottom of the statue.  
"Are you sure? We could just tell them we have gone wild". He smirked  
"Link." She sternly said as he laughed helping her up. He grabbed hia sail cloth which he was wise enough to keep up here and they pressed their naked bodies together and floated down. 

They quickly got changed and went used the clawshot to get over the wall to where the island would land. They sat there watching the familiar land slowly decend until it reached a crator it used to occupy and filled it with all the dust and tree life underneath it crushed. 

They approached skyloft from the part where the bridge to the Goddess Statue used to be, right in front of the Knights Academy. They could hear the crowed of concerned citezens at the front of Skyloft at the main plaza but Eagus of the Knights Academy was the first face they saw as he came out of the training grounds. They looked down from the ledge at him and he looked uncincerned.

"Hey! Link. Zelda. You guys are all right. Does that mean all that crap Groose was shouting yesterday is true?" He said as They nodded.  
"It sure is. We are on the Surface now". Zelda called to him realising that she had lived on Skyloft her whole life and had hardly talked to the Man, not like she had a lot of reasons too.   
"Well damn. Are we still gonna need Knights?" He said concerned which was the first time Link had heard that from him.  
"More than ever." Link said as they walked ontowards the Plaza.

The crowd was chaotic. The residence of the other islands were here like Peater, the Bamboo cutter, Dodoh the clown, Pumm and Kina from the Pumkin Island and even Beedle with his flying shop. Jakamar was fasinated that there was a land beneath the Clouds as he was a strong believer in an endless void and the Bug Kid Gully and his friend Kukiel were runninf around on the new ground to the dismay of Kukiel's Mother, Wryna. Parrow looked relieved at the fact there was a Surface whilst his Sister looked concerned. The descriptions in Link's head could go on forever but non other than Groose caught his eye. He was standing atop some benches boating about how right he was with Crawlin and Stitch following along with the embarassed members of the Knights Academy. Zelda smiled as she saw Pipit and Karane holding hands and knew what it meant.

It wasnt long until the excited voice of Fledge was heard shouting  
"Link! Zelda!" With everyone going silent and darting their heads towards them. They swarmed around them asking them all kinds of questions leaving Groose on the bench. Gaepora pished everyone aside to hug his daughter and Link kindly smiled at Fledge to give him the confindece boost he needs. All the voices could be heard at once. Sparrot was heard saying   
"What do we do now?" With Croo responding  
"You're the fortune teller. You figure it out".

"Enough. Enough!" Gaepora announces to the crowd. "Everyone has questions and they will be answered but we need to hear what Zelda and Link have to say". He said smiling as Zelda steps forward.

"Its true. All of what Groose said.... well I dont know what he said so what I mean is most of it probably is. The old Legends of Hylia and the Surface world are real, Slyloft was sent to the sky by Hylia and an Ancient Hero to save us Hylians from Demise, a demon King". Zelda was telling the story but Link whispered something to Gaepora and he odded as they continued to listen. "I fell to the ground and survived and Link came looking for me. It was Link who defeated Demise but Demise was after me because...." she paused and looked at her Father for reasurance. " Because.... I had the Triforce" she lied in a split second decision to not reveal her self as the Goddess Reincarnate like initially intended. The crowed looked confused.   
"Did Groose really bomb the Demon King or did he make that up?" Pipit called and Link steped forward   
"He did. And you all know me and Groose never saw eye to eye so I wouldn't support his claim if he hadn't earned it" he said to a shocked crowed and an ever happier Groose. Groose onew Link could have spun that how he wanted to make him self seem like the Hero but he didnt. In the past Groose knew he would have. This made him smile.

"I am sure there are alot more questions but wrme have time but I would like ti say as leader of Skyloft my time is now up. I leave my rank as leader to my Daughter Zelda" Gaepora announces shocking Zelda as she turns to Link who just smiled and she smiles back. Everyone cheers having no resistance to her as she is an intelligent Girl and the Daughter of a wise man and great leader. Everyone feels safe.   
"Thank you all" she says over joyed " I know life is going to be different now but for those who can keep going as normal for the forseeable future I ask that you do so, those who are out of a job now come and see me". She says as the que startes lining up.

Groose sits on the Bench alone and Link walks over and sits next to him.  
"Whats on your mind?" He asks as Groose looks down  
"I just dunno what to do with my life" he says " I was a jerk before all this. I wanted to be the big shot who would marry the most attractive Girl in Skyloft and everyone would fear me but all that got me is the disrespect of everyone here. I can't have a life alongside people who think I am still that guy. My life peaked having been given the honour of helping you and Zelda and Grannie. I dont know ehat I can do from now on" he said with a silence between them.  
" Groose. I cant tell you for certain until tomorow but I think I might have just the thing you need" Link said making Groose look up in hope.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said previously, I dont know how long I will be able to keep this up or how often I will upload but I am trying for once a week. I know most of the story I want to tell but writing it and going to work and soon starting Uni is a challenge. But for now I have no reason to stop. Its just a warning in case there isnt an upload for a while.
> 
> But I have been makimg notes for other stories outside Skyward Sword. Some will last longer than others because I dont think there is a lot to tell about the Aftermath of Four Swords and stuff like that but they will all get at least one chapter. 
> 
> I plan in doing each time line starting with the Downfall timeline then Child then Adult. I believe Breath of the Wild sits in the Child Timeline so it will be there but I have a special plan for Breath of the Wild since its sequel may or may not be out by then.


	5. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 4 - The Legend of Groose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groose returns to Skyloft to speak of the tale that went on down at the Surface. Will anyone believe him?

No one in Skyloft knew of Gaepora's trip down to the surface. He told no one where he was going and headed down. He knew enough about Legends and Prophecies to know what the Goddess Statue going back down to the surface world meant so he followed it down. Not directly of course. He made sure everything he needed done for the day wad out of the way, the people of Skyloft were calmed down after losing such a holy site and then he secretly took off down.

What he did not know was Crawlin and Stritch were keeping an eye on him as they had seen Link go down to the Surface, they had saw Groose go down and now the Giddess Statue. They were going to follow Gaepora. 

Later that day, Gaepora decided to head back up to they Sky after Zelda had told him the people of Skyloft will eventually come down to the surface so he lefter the two to get some alone time that they deserved. Crawlin and Stritch were blown away by all this but got to meet there "boss" again. Groose had told Zelda he would return to Skyloft and telp everybody of the "Legend of Zelda" and off the three of them went.

"So Boss..you're like a Legendary Hero or something now" they said knowing how to get Groose's aproval and it worked  
"Yeah. There was this huge Demon King, bigger than anything you've ever seen and me and Link took the sucker down. He couldn't have done it without me there. I blow the sucker up with Bombs, shot it out the sky so Link but do the easy part" he boasted with his two friends amazed by his story, believing everyword of it.

Groose loved the attention but he did feel a bit bad about pretending he done more than Link. He knew it wasnt true and he had a knew found respect for Link thst he didnt think could ever happen but he wasn't good at being a nice guy.

The three of them landed on Skyloft and the Three Skyloft Knight were waiting for them. The Green one, Avi stood forward  
"Do you know how reckless that was! Going bellow the Cloud Barrier. You dont know what it bellow so how could you fly straight down?" He said taking his job really seriously.  
"Dont worry pal. I know exactly what is down there as we were just there. The Surface World of Legends is there. There is a vast plain of land right bellow the Clouds" he smuggly responded making Janka, the Red Knight bright up, she stepped closer to Groose  
"Oh Marvelous. What is it like bellow there?" She asked amazed at the braveness of Groose for going but Horg, the Blue Knight interupted  
"We dont know what he is saying is true. Why dont you announce it to the whole of Skyloft if you are so confident". He proudly said starimg at Groose to make him back down.  
"Alright Sir. You have a deal. If you get everyone from Skyloft and the other islands here together I will tell them all instead of some" Groose said. 

They both had a different idea of what this meant. Groose genuinly wanted to tell everyone to embarass Horg and impress Janka who liked what he had to say but Horg thought he said this as he didnt think he would be able to gather everyone here. He was wrong. Horg was going to prove him wrong and keep Janka away from his farfetched stories.

Both Horg and Toby spent the day telling the people of Skyloft and its surrounding islands to come and hear this amazing announcement Groose had. Tobi thought they were maybe going a bit far with this. They are supposed to be Knights and they are gathering everyone here to disprove a bully. This wasnt worth it. But it was for Horg who wasnt going to be shown up by Groose. They eventually got everyone to turn up, Eagus turned up but saw what was going on and thought to him self  
"I've got no time for this" and wandered back to the Training Hall. Gaepora showed up and heard runours that Groose was going to tell everyone about the Surface. It wasnt his place to stop it but he trusted Zelda and Link's judgement and wanted no part in shaping their destiny. He also needed to be a responsible leader and keep everyone calm. He quietly asked Groose to keep him out of it and Groose agreed.

"So. You might have heard somethings" he shouted to the crowd. "Its true. Zelda, Link, Me. Even Crawlin and Stritch here have all seen what is bellow the clouds. The Legends are true. There is a world bellow there". Some people were jntrigued while others were groaning at their time being wasted. " Zelda fell to the Surface World and Link went down there to save her. He searched for weeks looking for her, nipping in and out of Skyloft. Surely some of you encountered him up to some suspecious activities. Jackamar! Did he or did he not ask you about a weird proppeler that fell of Skyloft years ago?"  
"He certainly did. He even brought is back" he replied with a smile.  
"Peatrice! Gondo! Rupin! How often did he come by your shops for things?"  
"A lot. He bought a lot too" Rupin said  
"He fixed up my old Robot" Gondo replied  
"Well he came to see me just abiut svery day" Peatrice said with a dreamy smile.  
"Dont tell me non of this feels off too you lot" Groose declaired over the crowed that was begining to come around.

Groose smiled. " I saw him go down after Zelda went missing so I dived off my loftwing like he did and he broke me fall. I didnt know what to do with my self. A whole new weird world with tiny Loftwings and other creatures. I thiught I was doomed, especially when I saw the Demon King rise from the Earth. It was huge. Bigger than anything in Skyloft. It rose a secind time around and I bombed it out the sky to help Link". He started to lose some believers in this story.

"Groose that is enough now, you've wasted everyones time enough" Inspector Horwell said ambarassad over Groose's actions.  
"Yeah, get down Groose. You didn't bomb a Giant Demon out the sky". Pipit shouted at him with some agreeing while others wanted to hear more of the story. Groose was heart broken that the people of his own town had no bellief in him.

Groose was about to step off the Bench when a Golden Light lit up the cloud barrier and it disapeared with the violent shanking of Skyloft right after it. Everyone begun panicing but Groose stood proudly watching. Heather looked at how cool he looked. Skyloft slowly started decending downwards. Groose heard the sound of someone screaming  
"What is happening!" But the voice was muffled by the shaking so Groose couldnt figure it out.

The Islands of Skyloft kept falling and Kina watched in despair as the Pumpkin Island stated where it was. Some of the braver people looked off the side in amazment. Pipit was awestruck by the lands view, especially the Red topped mountain in the distance.

Eventually after about five minutes of panicing it lands with a thud, nocking a few people over. Some coughed from rhe dust but Groose just smiled.  
"Welcome to Grooseland!" He said triuphantly.

"This cant be..." Horg said as the confused citezens were worried, some excited, some already stepping off into the new landscape.  
"I believed you Groose" Janka said even more impressed with him as Groose blushed, scratching the back of his head. The crowd continued until Fledge's voice was heard shouting  
"Link! Zelda!" Which cut the silence as everyone began swarming them leaving Groose on the bench.

"Dont worry boss. Everyone will believe your story now Link and Zelda are back" Stritch said as Groose stood their in silence. All that he could think about was how everyone loved Link and Zelda but nobody wanted to give him the time of day.


	6. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 5 - A Roll for Groose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Citezens of Skyloft get comfortable with their new Life as Link has a roll forn Groose.

Groose looked up in hope but Link smiled. "Me and Zelda have big plans for down here you know. We are planning on building a fortress or a Castle to protect us for when ever Demise's curse comes to be, right now we only have the Sealed Temple and Skyloft to call home, we need to start expanding into the main land of Hyrule" he says with a pause.  
"Hang on, when did you start calling this place 'Hyrule' and what is that even supposed to mean?" He said in confusion. Link turned to him  
"I dunno, just now I guess, it had a nice ring to it. Its Hylia's land so why not name it after her?" Link said but Groose had better ideas.  
"Well when I came down here for the first time it had no name and I named it 'Grooseland' and you didnt object. I was the first one to name this place so I should get the say" he said with a cinfident grin and Link was stunned, he had a point.  
"I cant argue that except I dont think everyone will take to that" he said standing up. 

"I have a roll for you right now though" he said making Groose stand up ready " We need wood for houses and forts, no better people to ask than the Kikiwi's . We want to unite all the races of the land and they are only a walk away, so what do you say? You coming?" He said with a smile and he just nodded.

Groose waited patiently by the enterance to Faron Woods while Link went to tell Zelda he was going.  
"Zelda, we talked about uniting the races so we might aswell start now, with the Kikwis. I will easily be back for tea, they are not far away at all" he said as she smiled back.  
"Alright. I will make a start on organising roles for all the people. I feel silly telling you this but be careful" she said pulljng him in for a kiss.  
"I will. Dont worry. And good luck" he said to her as they turned away from each other and Link returned to Groose. "Come on then Groose". He said as Groose followed his lead.

It didnt take long for them to arrive in the Forest and spot the Kikwi Elder, he wasnt what either of them would discirbe as subtle. Groose had never seen it before but didnt need to ask if that was him or not.  
"Ah. Green guy. What brings you back kwiii". It said in a deep voice and barely even bothering to turns its body to look at Groose.  
"We've came to ask a really important request" Link said as several Kikwi started appearing from ledges and bushes. The Elder just leaned forward slightly giving the message that he wanted to hear his request. "Me and Zelda have returned the.... Hylians to the surface thanks to the Power of the Triforce and we are aiming to unite all the Races of the land. Naturally that includes the Kikwis but I wont pretend that is all I am asking. We would like your permission to use wood from the Trees to start building forts and houses" Link said hoping the Elder woudnt get the wrong idea.

There was a silence. Link and Groose juat looked at each other, wondering if he was offended or just didnt hear a word of it.  
"Of course we would like to be apart of your new Kingdom kwii" he suddenly spoke up giving Link a chance to relax slightly. "And I will let you take wood under the deal that us Kikwi control and regulate the amount you take" it said in its same monotone voice. Link saw this as a win and looked up to the Elder.  
"That is fine by me, looks like we have a deal" Link smiled, hoping the other races would be this easy when their time comes.

"Lets show you the way" Groose said enthusiastically making all the Kikwi jump and turn to him like they hadnt noticed or forgot his presence.  
"I will stay here in these woods, some of the Kikiwi can go with you to introduce us to your people wiiii" the Elder said again as two Kikwi steped forward.  
"We will go kwiii" one said in a happier and higher pitched tone than the Elder. The group set off back to the camp.

Meanwhile as the camp....  
Zelda is talking to some people around what used to be Skyloft, trying to keep everything right and make sure everyone has something too do.  
"Zelda! Zelda!" The voice of a young woman crys from being her, she turns around to see Kina, the pumpkin girl running too her. Zelda knew who she was but couldnt recall if she had ever talked to her.  
"Hi Kina. I'm sorry Pumpkin island didnt fall to the surface with Skyloft, Dodoh is broken up about his little island being stuck up there too" she said with sympathy.  
"Its not just that, its worse. Guld is still up there." She said in distress, Zelda's dace showed a sign of confusion that told Kina she had to ellaborate. "He is a Mogma that was helping me with plowing the Pumpkin feilds." Zelda was still confuses but understood the problem.  
"How... how did a Mogma make it up to the skyworld in the first place?" Zelda asked trying to think of a solution to her problem.  
"Well, Link borrowed Gondo's robot and it flew him up there" she replied....  
"So we could use the robot again" the two girls said at the same time. 

As the two were about to head to the Bazar a noise was heard from the woods behind them. Both turned to see Link, Groose and a little creature Zelda was familiar with but not so much everyone else.  
"What is..." kina said before Zelda cut her off  
"Kina, dont worry about it. Its friendly. You go see Gondo and I will see to this.

Zelda felt she had to do something as a small crowd was surounding the group.  
"This here is Machi, a Kikwi. They are a race that lives in the Faron woods and they have agreed to be part of the new Kingdom we are starting, in return they will allow us to use wood for building a town and Castle" Link said to the group of folk gathering. "He is a little shy so be nice to the little guy".

Horwell approached the creature, everyone confident that if anyone could comunicate it would be him as he is the only one capable of Taming the Remlets at night.  
"Hi, little buddy. No one here will harm you so its safe". He said calmly but it didnt rake long for the little guy to dive on its front to hide.  
"Sorry, it took me a while. I think its just best if we give them space" Link said shrugging his shoulders. Groose strode off towards town without any prompting. "Hey! Where are you going?" Link called but Groose just turned and said "I have a life outside of you" in an attempt to act cool and turned around. Link was confused but called  
"I wanna talk to you tomorrow, so be there!" With Groose just raising a thumbs up as he continued to walk off. 

As the crowd disparted Zelda and Orielle greeted Link.  
"So the Kikiwi task went well then" Zelda smiled to him as they hugged each other as Orielle crouched to the hiding Kikwi.  
"Hello, my name is Orielle. I am a friend of Link and Zelda. I would like to be your friend too" she said in the nicest voice possible. Link was shocked to see the Kikwi look up at her.  
"Machi would like to be friend of Orielle wii" it said with a smile as the two laughed. Link and Zelda looked at each other in shock but was glad that one person could get through to the Kikwi.

The two just started talking as if Link and Zelda wernt even there.  
"She was always good with Loftwings... speaking of flying, Kina needed to use Gondo's robot.... because apparently he has one of those" Zelda said looking at Link.  
"What on earth could she possible need..... Shit. Guld was left in the Sky". Link said alarmed and ran off towards the Bazar. Zelda sighed.  
"Orielle, Machi, are you two gonna be alright?" Zelda asked as Orielle nodded and Machi just hoped in joy. Zelda smiled and then ran after Link.

When Link arrived Kina was already talking... no. Arguing with Scrapper.  
"I told you, I am not carrying that old thing again bzzrt." It said in its Robotic voice. Gondo just scratching the back of his head.  
"Scrapper, please" Link called, needing no explaination as to what was going on.  
"I dont do anything for you, only Mistress Fi bzzrt. Get her and I will comply" it said as Link looked down in sadness.  
"I cant. And you will never be seeing her again." He said in the most serious voice possible. The robot was having non of it.  
"You got left by her I see, no wonder really you are a ....." it stopped mid sentance like a Human would when Link glared at it.  
"Link! So this is it huh?" Zelda said impressed by this old tech. "Cool isnt he" she said.  
"I like her bzzt. I will carry out my mission on account of this lovely lady" it said as it flew off out the sun roof.

"What was that about?... Link?" She said seeing him looking a bit down.  
"Who is this Fi person?" Kina asked and then Zelda kinda unserstood the situation. Link forced a smile.  
"Its nothing. Just trying to scare the little shit into doing its job. The thing has never liked me. But hey. Guld will be back in no time" he said with a smile making Kina clap with joy. Zelda out an arm around Link as they all left the Bazar.

In no time at all, Scrapper had arrived with the Mogma.  
"Here is the old Mogma Mistress" it said to Zelda  
"Yahooo. I thought I was gonna be stuck up there alone for ever" Guld called as it landed with a thud from Scrapper dropping it.  
"Guld!" Kina called hugging the Old Mogma as is scratched the back of its head in embarassment.  
"Glad to see you too Kina".  
"Thank you Mr. Robot!" She called as it flew back to Gondo ignoring her. 

"Well that is them to sorted. I guess we do more of this for the rest of the day huh." Link said hugging Zelda.  
"Right you are." She said with her beauitful smile.

The two spend the day seeing to people who needed them. There was so many people to see too that the two of them were split up. Zelda saw to people in the Bazar as well as giving Beedle his own place for his shop and Dodoh permission to open up a space in Faron woods for his 'fun park' while Link saw that all the Knights were happy, the people working at the academy as well as Wryna's family that seemed to have made friends with Batreaux. 

"Link, is that good for nothing Husband, Rusta still oggeling the pumpkin girl?" She asked wile patting her broom in her hands menacingly.  
"Well... he used to spend a lot of time in the bar with Keet for he singing but I guess he is still spending time around her.." Link said not wanting to cause issues in a marrage.  
"Haha. I am only kidding. I know he does. Why would he want to spend time looking at my figure. I am not as good looking as I used to be you know. Not like your lovely Zelda. She is a keeper" she said smiling at Link who was bright red. 

"Thanks"... he said feeling akward that he was planning on heading up to her dorm room but felt it would be too strange and obvious after her comment.  
"You know its against the rules for Boys and Girls to spend time in each others dorms in the Knights Academy. You two used to do it all the time". She said walking up to Link.  
"You... you knew about that?"  
"Yes. You two didnt.. you know. Do anything did you?" Link backed up. He had never felt as uncomfortable as this.  
"Well no. We were only kids you know"  
"I was ralking about recently!" She said louder making Link jump.  
"Well nothing that is against any rules or... its non of your business" Link deffended, realising a old woman half his size was messing with him.

"Hahaha. I know you two got it on. You are young and in love and I got it on in these very halls when I was young. I dont care about rules" she laughed but Link screwed his face up.  
"Two much info... well I am gonna go. Night Henya". He said running up the stairs.  
"Have fun tonight. I will hear through the walls I hope" she called, continuing to tease him.

Link was free of the mad old woman and got to Zelda's dorm. No lights were shining through the bottom of the door so Link just leaned agaisnt it waiting for Zelda to arive.

Zelda was done for the day. She walked over to the old Knights Academy and thought about how much she desired her old, soft bed. She made her way to her old dorm room to find Link standing outside.  
"I figured you would come here" he said with a smile as the two hugged.  
"You know my bed isnt exactly a double but I am sure you wouldnt mind a tight squeeze" she said as she opened the door and walked in, leaving it open to assure he got the hint. He got the hint all right, so he wanted no time closing the door behind them. They climbed into the seemingly small bed and Zelda kisses him right away and he moans but then pulls away. Zelda looked puzzled and knew something was on his mind. " What is it?" She asked concerned as Link turned to her.  
" I want you right now and we can get to that but I want to end on a high note so I will tell you this first..." he paused which she wished he never because the suspense was worrying her. " I need to go away for a while. I will need all the help from all the races from over the surface so that includes the Gorons and Mogmas from Eldin. It will be a few days, maybe weeks. I dont want to be apart from you but you cant come because you have a lot to sort out here" he says looking into her sad but understanding eyes.  
" I dont want you to go Link". She said which made his heart ache " But I know you must. I knew it was inevitable so its best you get this out the way as soon as possible so we never have to apart again" she smiles at him and he smiles back kissing her on the lips " Just be careful" she said as he pushed in for more of a kiss.  
"Careful in what we are about too do or going to Eldin?" He asked in a seductive voice. This turned her on a little  
"Definitly dont be careful right now" she whispered into his ear as he pushes into another kiss. 

He discards his shirt pretty quickly, he would have regardless as Link sleeps in his boxers. Zelda on the other hand was wearing a nightie with nothing underneath which Link soon realised as he could feel her braless breasts through it. He grabbed one and started squeezing it making her squirm and moan and she rolled ontop of him and sat up, straddeling his erect dick that wanted loose. 

"Zelda, I need you" he moaned which made her smile. He kept his hand on her breast and his other hand slipped under her nightie and onto her womanhood. She gasped in a surprised tone and then let out a more pleasurable gasp when he started to push a finger in. She started rocking her hips into his finger as he played with her breast.  
"Dont stop Link" she sighed in bliss. Although she was enjoying every second of this she also wanted Link to feel some more so as he fingered her she started unbuckling his pants. He pulled out of her and let go of her and pulled his pants and boxers down in one go, his penis springing out. She leaned into the penis before taking the idea of sticking it in her mouth. 

Link was surprised by this but did not complain as she started sucking his penis. He lay back and just let it happen. After a few minutes that seemed like seconds Link was about to cum.  
"Zelda, if you keep going I am gonna cum.... and I want to save that for you" he gasped while trying to hold back. She stopped sucking and licked his shaft on the way out.

"Thats good because you will be nice and wet now and you will just slide in" she said as she got back ontop of him and impaled her self on his hard, wet cock. They both moaned at the same time with Link putting one hand on her hip and the other back to her clothed breast. She rocked back and forward and up and down, feeling Link's dick slip in and out of her each time. The fact she had a nightie on made no difference but she was getting hot she she pulled it over her head letting her beautiful round boobs see the light. Link grabbed it again and started playing with a nipple which made her moan loudly.

"LINK! LINK! YES! KEEP GOING!" she screamed as he was pulling on her waist for more force.  
"ZELDA! I DONT KNOW HOW LONG I CAN LAST!" He moaned just as loudly. He pulled him self up so he was facing her, he kissed her as she moaned into the kiss. He put his arms around her onto her lower back, helping push her into each thrust.  
"Liiiinnnnkkkk, I'm gonnaa....." she moaned as she felt and orgasm ripple through her body. She continued bouncing up and down on him as he gasped and then uncintrollably and suddenly shot right into her, spilling a lot of cum into her.

He lay back gasping as she rode out her orgasm, gradually slowing down before getting off him and laying next to him. "I will definitly miss that" she said as they snuggled together. However, unknown to them there was an uncomfortable Groose on the other side of the wall. 

He was trying to get to sleep but heard the young couple clear as day through the wall which left not alot to the imagination. This was hard for Groose as Zelda was his childhood crush even though it was always obvious that Link and Zelda were made for each other. Thet were not the only ones having fun, on the other side of his bedroom were Karane and Pipit screaming each others names in bliss. Groose felt him self get hard and couldnt resist the urge to get off to the thought of him and Zelda. He thought about fucking Zelda as she screamed out his name. He came onto his own chest, some shooting past his head and onto his pillow as a lot had built up from him not reliving him self for a long while now.

He felt guilty of his perverted thoughts of a Woman who had no interest in him but they were only thoughts, he wasnt huting anyone and he wasnt going to act on them. By the end of the night, five people in the dorm had pleasured them selves but unknown to each of them, there was a watchful eye above them......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long.... like 6/7 months. Have been busy. But I recently took the time to finish a few chapters and I am up to 9 I think. 
> 
> I type this in my phone and often hit the wrong key so if there is any spelling mistakes that annoy you let me know and I will edit them out.
> 
> Also in previous chapters I gave the three rescue Knights the names of Beakly, Avi and Heathet as I didnt realise they actually had names. I have now changed their names to Horg, Toby and Janka as that is what the Zelda Encyclopedia says their names are.


	7. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 6 - The Open Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and a small band head off into the wilds to unite the land.

The Sun was shining on Skyloft, or what was Skyloft and evryone was tired. But that didnt stop Groose waking everyone up to hear Link's plan in the Plaza. As everyone gathered, Link stood ontop of some crates as Zelda sat on a near by bench.

"I am leaving town on an important mission" he said to get everyones attention. "I am going far north of here to a Volcano.... a big mountain that shoots out fire.... an area called Eldin. This is a really dangerous place but there ate teo races living up there, the Mogma's and the Gorons, both of which are friendly and could help us out with the construction of what I am naming Hyrule Castle". He loomed down and everyone was eargly awaiting more. " I come to ask for volunteers. I cant do this alone and I will need anyone feeling up to the tast but I do want to stress, it is dangerous.

"Count Groose in" he said boldly. As Link smiled.  
"I expected no less, anyone else?"  
Toby strode forward,  
"I am not afraid of fire mountains so I am in". He said, Link suspected it was to one up Groose but didnt argue.  
"We would like to join too" Janka spoke up standing next to Horg. And then finally Karane and Pipit steped forward.  
"Us too" they said together.  
"I think that will be enough". Link said jumping down and then guiding the attention to Zelda. "Zelda can take it from here" he said smiling at her, making it obvious the two were a couple to anyone who somehow was unaware.

"Business as usual, more or less. Since most are knights are going I do want to ask for some people to keep a look out ad there are monsters in Farin Woods thst could wander in to town but apart from that we keep going, everyone has an important job to do" she said smiling.

Once everyone had packed gear they were ready to leave. Link kissed Zelda, promicing he will be back soon and the group set off through the woods.

"Once we get through Faron Woods I am not really sure what the terain will be like before we get to Eldin but do be aware there are monsters around". Link said as Pipit stepped forward.  
"Like that one there" he said as five Bokoblins stepped out from behing a rock. 

Everyone pulled a Sword out except for Groose who pulled out a sling shot.  
"What ya gonna do Groose? Kill an insect" Toby said, mocking him but Groose ignored him.   
"I wanna see what you can all do and this is the perfect time to see if you can handle your selves" Link said letting everyone do this fighting.

Karane and Pipit ran forward in unisen as one Bokoblin Karane being slightly ahead. The Bokoblin swung its cleaver as her but she ducked under it leaving its other side open for Pipits slice. They made it look seamless, they had obviously practiced that one. Janka leaped ontop of a log and then onto the shoulders of a Bokoblin before stabing it in the top of the head while Horg battled it straight on before dealing a strike to it. Toby decided he wanted to show off and battled using only one hand. A second Bokoblin came into the fray , making him stuble and trip backwards. The two were about to hit him until a rock from Groose's sling shot hit them both in the face. The distraction let Toby stab one of them while Groose leapt forward, grabbing the head of one with his bare hands and smashing it against a rock.

Everyone stared at Groose's raw stregnth.  
"That was soooo cool Groose!" Janka screamed making him blush.   
"Me? Nah. The way you leapt around was awesome" he responded as Link steped forward.   
"Everyone was great except for you Toby. I believe you can do better but your showing off nearly got you killed. You mocked Groose for his sling shot but without it you would be dead, and I think we have just been proven the Groose doesnt need a sword". Link sternly said. Toby was annoted but Link was right. He was nearly killed by a pathetic Bokonlin.

The continued throught the woods, battling some monsters as they went on before reaching a mountainous area.  
"Okay, we need to climb this but we should take a break for now" Link said to the releif of everyone.

Meanwhile at Skyloft Zelda was sitting on a stool in the sealed Temple, it was the only place she seemed to be able to find peace and quiet. She needed a break from being a leader as it was harder than she thought. Although she was getting this break, she now felt lonely and it dawned on her how she wouldnt be seeing Link in a while. Suddenly the sound of the loud door echoed through the Temple, giving Zelda a small shock. She stood up, straightening her red dress and saw Orielle standing there.

"I thought I would find you here" she said with a smile as she walked to the steps and sat down, Zelda joining her. "Its so quiet in here. No wonder this is a go to place" she said to Zelda who was now thinking she will have to find a better place to find quiet.  
"Not that I dont enjoy your company because I do and in fact, I am glad you are here but is there something you want?" Zelda asked, a little confused as to why she has came here.   
"Not exactly, I came here because I thought you might be lonely, although I do have more 'official' matters too" she said wondering how Zelda would take this. Zelda was relieved that she didnt just want her to go and work.  
"What is it you want?" She asked kindly.  
"Well, I dont really have a job. I used too look after Loftwings but now that isnt really a posibility and I dont know what else I am good at" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"You dont have to be good at an entirely new skill, just extend on what you know. Me and Link talked about you, you have a gift talking to the Kikwi, Instructer Horwell couldnt even manage it. We need someone good at comunicating with them and you are great at dealing with other races". She stopped for breath and then there was silence. After a few seconds Orielle hugged Zelda giving her another shock.  
"Thank you Zelda. I think I can do that" she cheered.

Zelda stood up, offering a hand to Orielle. Well I think I should be getting back. I can only neglect my huge responsibilities for so long affter all" she said with a grin. They both left the Temple happier than they came in.

Meanwhile in Faron Woods, Link was helping everyone climb the small mountian. Some where naturally better than others but all managed it without too much trouble. As Link reached the top he gasped in awe at the beautiful landscape. It was a vast open feild with nothing seeming placed in it. Link had never seen anything like it but he could see his destination, Mount Eldin, in the distance. 

"Whoaaa. What a veiw!" Exclaimed Grosse after making it up the top, soon followed by similar sounds from the rest of the crew.   
"That Mountain there. That is where we are heading" Link says pointing to their destination. Horg sighs  
"Still a long way then.. "   
"Yeah, so lets not waste anytime and cross this huge stretch of land" Toby says with Link agreeing with him for the first time. 

They make their way across the feild until they are all shocked by this four legged beast that runs past them. They all draw their weapons in anticipation but it doesnt attack, instead ot goes and joins other of its kind.  
"Have you seen anything like them before Link?" Janka asks as he shakes his head.  
"They are so fast. Do you think we could catch ine for dinner?" Groose says but Horg dismisses it.  
"Maybe we could ride them like we did with Loftwings" he says while the others look at him like he is crazy. They all start arguing about the possibility but Link likes the sound of that plan. While the others argue, Link sneaks off, creeping behind the beast before jumpin on its back.

They are all alerted to Link's actions by the sound the creature makes as it tries to buck Link of its back.  
"Is he insane?" Toby says   
"Nah. He is Link" Groose remarks.  
"Come on guys! Its not all that hard!" Link calls to them as he manages to settle the creature down.

They all follow Link's lead, failing a few times but after about an hour they all seem to figure it out. "Lets go then!" Link says with confidence as they get some spead across the land.

"I'm calling mine Arthur. What about you Link? Are you naming yours?" Horg asks as Link thinks.  
"Epona". He says like he is remenising.  
"Yeah, nice name. Like your Loftwing right?" He replys but Link doesnt feel the need to answer since he already got it.

Night approaches and Zelda is walking back to the Knights Academy alone.  
"Zelda!" She hears Orielle call as she comes running with the little Kikwi behind her.   
"What is it?" Zelda asks concerned due to the look on Orielle's face.  
"Tell her Machi". She says panting for breath after running.  
"Last Moon, a person climbed in the chimney wii". It said to a confused Zelda.  
"Last Moon. That means last Night" Orielle ellaborstes. "Some one was sneaking around above the dorm tooms last night". She says.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aiming to get the Skyward Sword story done by next week. Chapter 7, 8 and 9 are nearly done and I have notes that rake me up to chapter 15 but I might combine a few.
> 
> I already started working on a story for the next Link but thar will come when Skyward Swrod is finished.


	8. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 7 - Rock n Moles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes to Mount Eldin to speak with the Mogmas and Gorons while aot goes on back home.

"Agh. Agh. Agh. YES. YES. MORE. MORE!" The moans of which were coming from a behind a small tree. Link was coming back from gathering food to witness Pipit thrusting in and out of a naked Karane.  
"You know, if you were at least in your tents no one would see you" he said walking by. Both got a shock from this but kept going.  
"Karannneee" Pipit exclaimed as he came inside her, both of them panting from their orgasms. Link was waiting near by, he wasnt watching or anything but he needed Pipits help with the food. Pipit pulled his pants up and walked over to Link as Karane took slightly longer as she had more clothes to put back on.  
"Disturbing thought to know that I might have witnessed the conception of your child". Link remarked but Pipit smiled  
"Nah. I would be shocked of she wasnt already Pregnant. What about you and Zelda though?" He remarked, nudging him as Link went bright red.  
"You know about that?" He asked concerned about of he heard them in the Knights Academy, having flash backs to his encounter with Henya.  
"I mean, its pretty obvious, and plus Groose heard you two going at it" he says as Link sharply turns to Groose. Who shrugged.  
"I mean I heard them that same time I hear you. And I heard you just now since you were litterally just behind that Tree. So technically I have heard you go at it more than him" Groose says directly to Pipit as Karane joins the conversation.   
"Did it turn you on?" She askes teasing Groose, fully aware he has never had a girl friend but Link changes the subject.

"I need you help with this food. I dunno anything about cooking. It was a miracle I managed to save the world without this skill." Link said as Pipit obliged to his request. 

After the meal they set up camp and as Link was nearly asleep he heard the moans of Karane again. "He sure wasnt joking" he sighed as he attempted once more to get to sleep.

Meanwhile back home Gondo is hammering away at some wood atop the chimney.  
"No one is getting in here again but I have set up some traps inside to make sure" he calls down to Zelda who is standing down below.   
"Thank you!" She calls up to him before Turning back to Orielle, Machi and Fledge who was now with them. "I cant believe someone could have been watching me and Link having sex" she says in fustration making Fledge go bright red at the thought. "Oh, sorry. To much info" she says noticing Fledge's akwardness. "But still. Who would do that?" She complains.  
"Dont worry Zelda, I will keep watch all night for any suspicious activity". Fledge says making Orielle smile at his akward beavery. The two girls and the Kikwi walk off and Fledge calls out "See ya Orielle" making her blush.  
"You know he likes you right?" She says as she opens the door to the Knights Academy and steps inside. Orielle looks back at Fledge and then walks off with the Kikwi.

The morning rolled around and the crew of seven set off to the mountains, leaving the horses behind as Link told them they would be no use in this environment. It wasnt long before they reached a point where lava was running through the crack in the earth.  
"Be really careful" Link warns them.  
"No shit" Horg responds as Link was statkng the obvious.   
"Just do as I do" he warns them as he hops over the small streams of lava like its nothing. 

After a while they make it half way up the mountain a small mound appears benesth the feat of Groose.   
"YO!" Exclaims the voice of the strange creature popping out of the ground that caused Groose to fall over and Karane to nearly fall into a pool of Lava.  
"Ledd, how have you been?" Link asks the Mogma as it glances at the Hylians it has never laid eyes upon before.  
"Great, who are these folk, and did you find your gal?" Ledd replies in his friendly tone and Link nodds  
"These are my people, the Hylians have returned to the Surface and we want to unite the races and build a Castle to call home. We actually came here to see if you Mogmas and the Gorons were in and on top of that, of you are willing to help with the construction if the Castle". Link said smiling and the Mogma took no time thinking.  
"Sounds rad dude. We are all in. Say, where is this Castle gonna be?" He asked.  
"South of Faron Woods. The Sealed Temple. You can come back with us or make it there your self. Its up to you" Link smiled and Ledd shrugged.   
"You go on with out us. We know the way, and besideds. We will make it back quicker because we can burrow there. I'll go tell the crew. See ya then" and before Link could respond he was gone in the ground. The rest of them just stood there.   
"Weird guy" said Janka. "But I like him."

Meanwile back home.  
"Dad, do you think it is possible?" Kina asks him optamistically. He looks down at the Mogma.  
"What do you think Mole Man?" Plum asks at the Mogma scratches its head.   
"I think it will be if we have enough Pumpkin seeds, we dont at the moment but I think there is a lot in Faron Woods for us to use" it said happily.  
"Then I guess we only need Pumpkin seeds and permission from Zelda". Kina said hopping with delight.  
"Need permission for what?" A familiar voice was heard behind them. Kina turns around to see Zelda's innocent smile.   
"Oh, Zelda. I didn't know you were there. We were planning on starting up a Pumpkin bar just like the one up in the Sky but we need your permission for the land, you know, since you are our leader". He smiled at her.  
"To be honest I just assumed you were already getting on with it now that Guld is back. The Pumpkin Bar is a nessessity. Right over there is a perfect spot". Zelda said pointing to a great spot of land.  
"Ooh thank you Zelda". She hoped but Zelda just smiled.  
"Its no problem".

In the Bazar things were not so happy for Peatrice. She sat depressed at no one paying her any attention. She thought of Link on a dalay, no hourly basis at least but he never looked at her once since Zelda got back. She hated Zelda for taking Link away from her but despite her anger she still got wet at the throught of what they must do in their spare time, imagining she was Zelda and Link doing all those things to her. She played with her self on the job while in this fantasy world of hers. Gondo could hear her, as they were fairly close to one another and he tried not to think about it. Despite how it made him feel. This didnt last when he heard her moan in the back of her shop, a shop thats back they shared. He needed to taking the load off too so once he was sure she had finished he went out back and started getting off to him self.  
"Is that because of me?" A voice was heard from probably centimeters away from him.  
"GAAHH! Peatrice.... what are you?..." he said pulling his pants up, shocked at the Girl just standing there. He was sure she got back to work.  
"I need to feel it" she said grabbing his bulge and sitting on his lap. He wasnt sire about this but his body couldnt lie, he may never get a chance with a Girl again. Not at his age. "Dominate me" she whispered in his ear as he pulled his pants down as she pulled hers down and got to work.

He said nothing, he just thristed in and out of her, wasting no time letting of steam. He wasnt really bothered if she felt good or not but she did. She was in bliss, imagining Link's penis slide in and out of her.   
"Peatrice my love. Store my items for me, aggghhh" Link said grabbing her breasts and pounding her as she grabbed his back and bucked her hips into him.  
"Agh, agh, agh, agh.... Liiiiiink. Dont stop!" She screamed as Link covered her mouth to stop her making any noise.  
"Dont talk my love" he said as he started grunting, ovbiously coming close to his climax.  
"Liiinnnnk" she moaned again as he filled her with his seed. A few more thrusts later and reality sank in for Peatrice. Link wasnt with her, it was Gobdo... and Gondo had came inside her. She suddenly felt terrible guilt like she had cheated on Link. Gondo got up and said nothing. He felt terrible as well. Hald way through he realised he was being used but continued and he selfishly came inside her. The rest of the day was complete silence.

They reached the sumit of Moun Eldin and stopped for a break.   
"I am sure the Goron Cheif is supposed to be around here somewhere" Link complained.  
"And what if he is?" A deep voice called behind them. Link turned to see Goron with a black beared staring at him. Horg drew his sword and the Goron laughed. "Is that thing supposed to be a weapon?" It said as Link turned and frowned at him, making him withdraw the sword.  
"Sorry about that. My name is Link, I have came here with a offer and request for the Gorons" he said apologetically.  
"Go on." It said wasting no time.  
"Right. Well the Hylians have returned ti the surface and we are creating a Kingdom, we want to unite all the races bur we also want the help of the Gorons for out Castle. You are stringer than any of other races and your stone work is like no other. Would you like to join us?" He said hopeful but not as sure as he was with the Mogmas.   
"A few conditions. One we request the top of this mountain to remain out home. No Hylians up on top. And two, you dont make a mess of the beauitful nature". It said seriously. Link was shocked, he never took this intimidating leader as a softy for nature.  
"We have already got the Kikwi on that sir. And this mountain will remain Goron territory". He said smiling.   
"Haha. Good on ya Brother. We are in. The names Dargorko, leader of the Gorons. Wheres this Castle gonna be at?" He asked, changing his tone imidiatly after agreeing.   
"South of Daron Woods. You can come with us or make it on your own but we are going to the Western Desert first mind" Link said but the Goron wanted non of that.   
"We know the way brother. See ya there" it said as it rolled off down the hill, assumably to find the other Gorons.

"Its getting late. We should rest here before heading off" Link said as the others started setting up camp.

Zelda pushes her door open. She takes off her clothes and gets into her Nightie. Sinks into her bed and lets out a sigh. She closes her eyes and then SLAM SLAM SLAM. She darts up in disbelief as someone knocks on her door now. She gets up and strideds towars the door.  
"This better be worth it". She says to her self at she opens the door. Initially she thinks no one is there until she glanced down at Crawlin looking up at her. He had necer seen her look so good before and blushed a little. Until she glared at him to get his point out.  
"Kina! Kina the Pumpkin girl is missing!" He nervously gets out.  
"What!?" She asks grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.  
"Her things were found on the outskirts of Faron Woods. Keet found them. Stritch is already searching for her". He said as Zelda pushed past him and ran to the Sparring hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. There will be some shorter ones too.


	9. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 8 - Shadow Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and crew go in search of Kina while Link and the others make an unexpected doscovery.

The crew have a camp on the side of Mount Eldin and like the previous night. Karane and Pipit are at it. This get Link thinking about Zelda and needs some privacy. He leaves the camp and sits on the ledge of the Volcano, sure that no one is looking he pulls down his pants and grabs a hold of his already hard cock and starts stroking it. He thinks about Zelda as he pulls it up and down. After a while he is getting close and climaxes, his cum shooting of the side of the cliff face and lands in a small lava river. He sits back riding out his orgasm before pulling his pants up and returning to camp. 

Link needed that but also had the self respect to not go at it so obviously as Karane and Pipit. He walks past their tent and the noise has stopped to the pleasure of Link so he decideds he can finally get some sleep.

Meanwhile back home, Zelda has gathered Eagus and Fledge as well as Cawlin who was already alert to the situation at hand. Orielle and Keet joint them two for personal reasons. They split up into two groups and wandered into the pitch black forest.  
"Why was I so stupid to let Link tall all our best Knights, we should have more people who can search than this". She complains to her self as she wanders through the woods. Although Fledge, Orielle and Keet are with her she can only see what Fledge's lanturn illuminates.  
"Make sure everyone stays close to me" he says reasuringly as everyone is scared, even himself but he manages to be brave enough to rake lead and not show his fear. Orielle grabs his hand and he is unsure if she even knows it is his or not but he says nothing as they continue on.  
"Guys! Can you hear that? I think it is her". Keet alerted them and they stopped and listened. Zelda focused and she could hear someone struggling, almost as if they were tied up.  
"It is her guys" Zelda aaid quietly before Fledge came to the same conclusion.  
"Come on but be quiet" Fledge whiapered as he took lead once more.

They approached a Bokoblin camp that was lit better by their fire. Kina was tied to a tree with her mouth covered with tape. There was five of them, Fledge knew he could take them. No. He had to. "I'll be back". He said handing the Lanturn to Zelda.  
"Dont you think we should...." Orielle never got to finish her sentance before Fledge leapt out of the bushes and darted towards the Alarmed Bokoblins.

He stabbed one of them in the head before the others had time to react. They grabbed their weapons but Fledge managed to his two of them back with a spin attack. He turned to get a club in the face , knocking him down but roll dodged the slice of a cleaver and stabbed the Bokoblin in the side. The two Bokoblins he knicked down got up and the three remaining had him surounded. One went to hit him with its club but he ducked, allowing one of the others to be hit in the face before he stabbed it in the gut. He kicked the other down and stabbed it. The remaining one went to run but he launched his sword at it, hiting it dead in the back and impaling it to a tree. 

He looked back at Zelda, Orielle and Keet whose illuminated faces were in awe of what they had just witnessed. They all ran to Kina and untied her. She imidiatly hugged Keet and then gave him the biggest kiss anyone had seen.  
"Thank you Fledge so much!" They both said in unison as Fledge scratched his head.  
"It was nothing, really" he said embarassed bur Orielled grabbed his hands and shock them up and down.  
"Are you kidding! That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen, youre a hero Fledge" she said as she stared at him in the eyes.  
"What were you dping out her Kina?" Zelda asked and she looked ashamed.  
"I was gathering pumpkin seed... I am sorry, I caused you so much worry" she said nearly crying.  
"It doesnt matter, you are afe and thats all that counts. Just dont come here alone or in the middle of the night again. Come on. Lets get back". Zelda said as they started heading home. Zelda was infront of the group this time with Kina and Keet walking lovingly together and Fledge and Orielle at the back.

"Orielle. I. There is something I want to ask you". Fledge said nervously.  
"Of course I do." She said grabbing his hand. He gulped.  
"But I havent..."  
"You were going to ask me out right?" She said as he grinned.  
"Yes, I was.... how did you know?" He asked in delight but she looked forward.  
"A woman always has her ways" she said giggling. As Zelda smiled with her back to them. 

Zelda led the pack of two loving pairs back to their nests at what was once Skyloft.

Morning arises at Mount Eldin and the crew waste no time making their way down the Mountain the same way they came. Groose stops and the everyone turns to him to see what the sudden hailt was for.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Groose says in amazment pointing off to his left. The crew look and to their amazment and disbelief a House, no three Houses are sitting, tucked away in a dip that is surounded by the Eldin Mountian range.  
"There is other people living down here?" Janka says in excitment but Link shakes his head.  
"I don't think so. Hylia all the Hylians to the Sky, she wouldnt have left people behind. Maybe they are just Houses left from the Ancient times. Regardless. We gotta have a look right?" He said smiling as rhey slightly changed course in persuit of the little hidden Village.

As they arive in the village Link draws his sword. "Monsters like to inhabbit old ruins" he says but Toby looks around.  
"But, this place doesnt look all that old". He remarks to no response but Link agrees. He approaches a House and opens the door to the calming look of about 25 people but Link jumps.  
"We have been expecting you, Hero of the Skies". An old woman in the middle of the room says.  
"The Hell?" Groose remarks as Link steps in.  
"Who are you and how do you know me?" He asks with his Sword still in hand.  
"We are the Sheikah Tribe. We are the ancestors of Impa who J am sure you have met. We have lived here since Ancient Times and are tasked of protecting Hylia's Bloodline.  
"Guys, can you wait outside please". Link asked the crew in a manner that didnt really sound like a question. They were all confused but obliged. 

"Decendants of Impa. Protecting Hylia's Bloodline, so Zelda and her future kids?" He asked believing them for some reason.  
"Correct. We have a prophecy that told us thar after the defeat of Demise and the return of Skyloft, the Hero of Skies would come to us to take him to her majesty".  
"So you knew the exact time we would arive because you werent shocked at our arrival?" He quizzed them but the old woman looked up at him.  
"No, we just found your Hourses". She laughed. 

Link scanned the room. Most of them where in purple or white robes or Ninja like clothing and tje Old woman was purely in white. "My name is Impa. Obviously names after my ancestor. We know you are Link and I would introdice my entire family but as you can tell, there is too many names to remember". She explains which Link agrees with.  
"Well, you are all welcome to join us, we are currently on our way to the Gerudo Desert to ask help from the Robots there.  
"We built them you know? So we can help with that" a young woman saidnwalking forward. "Oh, great. Whats your name?" Link said ans she blushed.  
"Paya". She said simply.  
"Well. No time like the present. Lets get a move on". He said as the tribe followed him out the door.

Fledge awakens, yawning and realising it is mid day already. He slept so long due to being out looking for Kina but took a few minutes to realise why he was on his couch. He then smiled and looked over to Orielle, peacefully sleeping on his bed. They lay together talking last night but when she fell asleep, Fledge didnt have the heart to wake her so he slept on his couch. He still didnt want to wake her so he just lay where he was, wnjoying the beauty that was at the other end of the room. It wasnt too long until she stirred awake and glanced at her surroundings, probably equally confused as to where she was before it dawned on her.

"Morning" Fledge said calmly as she smiled at him.  
"Morning to you too" she said smiling back. He got up and walked over too her and sat on the bed next to her. "You could have slept in the same bed as me you know. We are a couple" she grinned making Fledge go bright red.  
"Erm. Yeah. Okay. I am not to good at the relationship thing, I, I dont know what is too fast and what is too slow, you know?" He said at a million miles per hour but Orielle just laughed.  
"I know what you mean, dont worry. I will make sure you know what level we are at, and right now it is this". She said as she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Sealing both if their first kisses.  
"Wow" Fledge said as they both laughed.

On the huge feild some horse rode across with a band of Ninjas walking alongside.  
"So you have been living near Mount Eldin since Ancient times?" Link asked Impa who was on a Horse with Paya next to him and Epona.  
"Mount Eldin. What a nice and retro name. We have took to calling it Death Mountain. Some call it Mount Crenel as it was Crenel who named it Death Mountain. Sort of an inside joke" she said to Link who thought Death Mountain was more catchy but Mount Crenel seemed more appropriate.

As Link continued talking Groose sat uncomfortably on the back of a Horse, pressed up agains Janka's back. He cursed him self deep down for being so aroused easily, it fustrated him but he tried to keep it cool ans act normal. Janka loved every second of it. She would subtly and deliberstly grind against him to assure he didnt calm it down. She was falling for him. His heroic adventures and how cool he is got her excited and now that she has made him excited was a win for her. The Horse galloped over a small rock making Groose grab her waist so he didnt fall. He imidiatly withdrew his hands.  
"Sorry". He said quickly but she laughed.  
"Dont be silly. Put them back. I know you want to and its safer". She said reasuringly but Groose was confused.  
"What do you mean 'I know you want to'?''he asked her.  
"Groose. I have felt you dick pressed into my lower back for the whole journey. Put your hands back." She said catching him off guard.  
"Sorry" he said  
"No. I like it. Hands. Back". She demanded in a more bossy tone and Groose finally did as she said. "The grinding wont stop though" she said slyly as Groose smiled.

Night fell over the Knighrs academy and Fledge was keeping a watch, looking for suspicious activity. Nothing interesting happens for hourse until a clatterkng noise is hear in the roof. Fledge quickly but quietly goes to investigare and finds the boarded up chimney is undone. He enters the building by the second floor enterence and hears the noise of someone in the vents. He follows the sound which takes him to Link's room.  
He bursts in the door to spot a hooded figure ratching through Link's drawers. It looks at him in surprise.  
"Hey. Stop right there!" Fledge calls pulling his sword out before the figure dived backwards and escapes out the window.

It doesnt rake long before more or less everyone in the academy is in site, including Zelda.  
"What happened?" She asks concerned and Fledge looks at her. Someone broke in here. But they escaped". He said as Zelda's face shows a rare sign of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the Sheikah in here because it has annoyed me for a while. Impa seemed to be the only one in Skyward Sword but by Ocarina of Time there is a Villahe full. Nothing says they couldnt have been there the whole time.


	10. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 9 - Groosudo Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and co arrive in the Desert and Zelda talks about some built up feelings to Orielle.

"Yo!" A Friendly voice appeared next to Orielle as she was having a chat with a Kikwi. It gave her a fright but it almost gave the poor woodland creature a heart attack. Orielle looked at the mole creature as a few more poked their heads up.  
"Oh. You are Mogmas. Link got to you safe then? " she asked to the cinfused face.  
"Yeah, he did. But how do you onow what we look like?" He said as Orielle pointed over in the distance to a feild that Kina and Guld were plowing. "So thats where the old guy got to. I assumed he was dead" he said with a grin, Orielle couldnt tell if that was a joke or not. "The Gorons havent arrived yet have they? We met up with them at the base of Mount Eldin and they claimed they could beat us in a race here. We won right?" he said and Orielle smiled.  
"Yeah you won..." she said but right as she said as much, three boulders came zooming out of the forest. They uncurled them selves and looked at the Mogmas. "You won, but barely". 

"The heat is killing me". Pipit compains as they journey by foot throught the desert. "The Horses would have been fine". He continues.  
"I like it. I like it a lot actually. It is quiet and isolated" Groose says to the surprise of the rest.  
"Here they are" Link says as everyone looks around in confusion.  
"What are we supposed to be looking at? Horg asks but Paya smiles.  
"Just watch". She says as link hits the blue gem stone in the middle of the area, bringing the lofe to the area and the robots reform.  
"Wow". Toby says as he is shocked to have never see anything like it.  
"Bzzt, welcome back Link. And  
..... bzzt.... Mistress Paya bzzzt" the tobot said, almost like a question.  
"Hiya" she smiled and Link stepped forward.  
"Hi. We are building a Castle to be the center of a new Kingdom we are starting and if you are willing, we would like your help" Link smiled to the robot.  
"Bzzt, we are programmed to follow Hylians but I am afraid in our current situation this task is impossible bzzt" is said and Link frowned confused, also thinking about the damn robot if Gondo who doesnt follow his orders.  
"How come?" Link asked  
'Bzzt, because we are only able to move in the area that the time shift stones allow bzzt" with Link instantly jnderstanding the problem.  
"We will just bring the time shift stones then" Link said  
"Bzzt. That would work bzzt"  
"Right then, lets get a move on".

The crew get ready to head home but Link notices Groose being uncharacteristically quiet. "You all right?" He askes concerned.  
"Yeah. I've just been thinking though... I have decided I am gping to stay here" he says and Link laughs until he realises its not a joke.  
"Wait. Why?" He asks  
"Yeah. The hell Groose. Why would you want to stay in this waste land?" Pipit asks getting the attention of everyone else.  
"Because its quiet here. I have never been a popular guy because I was a jerk, and I am never going to be" he said with sadness to his voice. "I dont really have a purpose and so I can just stay here. New start. Its peaceful and quiet and away from everyone. Away from the judgement" he said looking at Link.  
"You are crazy Groose" Horg said but Link smiled.  
"Dude, you know the way back home. Hyrule is the land of new beginings. Of that is what you want I support it " Link says with a smile and Groose returning one.

"Then I am staying too!" Janka steps up to everyones surprise.  
"Dont be stupid Janka, your one of us" Horg says in dispair.  
"No. I wanna be with my man" she says looking down at Groose. Link and everyone else was wondering when the hell this happened.  
"Well.. if you are sure..." Link said, not exactly upset because he hardly knew her. 

"We best be off" Karane said as the robots were neatly seated on a cart with the stones.  
"Good luck buddy" Link said smiling as the two parted ways.

After a few minutes Groose looks to her.  
"You really chose me?" He said in shock and she smiled giving him a hug.  
"Course big fella. No one on Skyloft has a dick like yours" she said as they walked further into the desert.

Meanwhile back home Zelda is sitting by the lake, the lake that no longer had a water soure going to it as the small island above it stayed in the sky. Orielle walks up to her and sits next to her.  
"The Mogmas and Gorons have some place to them selves until Link comes back. He shouldnt be long now" Orielle said making Zelda smile breifly before her frown returned.

"I take it you dunno who was responsible huh?" She asks knowing the answer and Zelda just nods. "Did they take anything?" She asks Zelda looks down into the lake.  
"His Diary" she says with some sadness and Orielle is shocked.  
"But why would anyone do that?"  
"I dunno but some one.... one of out own people, maybe someone we trust, stole all of Link's private thoughts. I am the closest person to him and even I dont have a right to them thoughts". She said disheartened that someone would do that. "Anyway, enough about that" she said, changing the subject to a happier note " What about you and Fledge? Have you too, you know? Done it yet?" Zelda curiously asked her bright red friend.  
"No. No we havent. I would like to but I dont know how to ask or what to do..." she said embarassed and Zelda just patted her on the back.  
"You should be rubbish and akward and act like you dont know what you are doing" Zelda smiled but Orielle looked confused.  
"Why?"  
"Because its gonna happen anyway so you should act like its part of the plan" she laughed making her laugh too.

"So how many times have you and Link done it?" She asked and Zelda sat back. "Only three times" she said.  
"Enough for a little baby Link or Zelda to be in there" Orielle teased and Zelda giggled.  
"Maybe" Zelda said but starting to think about it. She has been feeling a little different lately. "What if I am. That would be great" she said happily even though she may not be.  
"You know you can just, find out right. You could just buy a pregnancy potion?" She said but Zelda shook her head.  
"I couldnt buy one. How embarassing would that be" she said in horror but Orielle patted her on the back.  
"What are friends for" she said standing up.

Zelda is standing in the bathroom. Orielle brought her the potion, giving the lady selling it the inpression her and Fledge had got it on to her embarassment.  
"I should feel a tingly feeling if I am pregnant" she thought, reading the instructions. She took a deep breath and then downed the potion. She screwed her face up as it was a vile taste, hopping around to distract from the flavour as she forced her self to swallow it. A few seconds passed and nothing. She frowned and went to open the door before a tingly feeling raced through her body. She gripped the wall, nearly falling over as it was almost an orgasmic feeling. The tingle wore of and Zelda smiled to her self." I am pregnant". 

"I think I am going to have to start wearing more revealing Clothes to combat this heat" Janka said taking her hat off and then standing up and taking her tunic off. She was left in a tank top and her trousers that she pulled up past her knees. The tunic was bagy and never really showed off her figure at all and she wasnt bad looking at all. Groose alresdy found her attractive and the idea of them being the only two people her turned him on.

"Good job I lived on the surface more or less on my own for a while. I learned how to hunt and make things. I could make us some little huts for now, and grow outwards". He said to her as she sat back down next to him on the wall.

"Do you want to have kids?" She asked out of no where at Groose was shocked by the question.  
"Erm. Well, yeah. I do" he said but never really took the time consider it actually ever happening.  
"Do you wanna just get to it? Skyloft fell to the ground and everything is different now. I dont know whats gonna happen next and I am done waiting. I like you and you like me. I want kids, you want kids. I say we get right to it. After all, what else are we gonna do for fun". She said in a long rant hoping he would agree. 

He sat there and turned to her and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked by this but soon returned it.  
"I necer thought I would ever get with a woman" he admitted to her.  
"A strong guy like you. I would say I am punching above my weight. Now take me big fella". She demanded as he pushed her on her back and got between her legs. Why was he so nervous. He had never been like this before. He knew what he wanted but felt to affraid to go ahead. 

Janka realised this and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast.  
"Its okay. You can touch me anywhere" she said as she reached down to his bulge and started rubbing it. He squeezed her boobs making her squirm in delight and ahe kicked her boots off. Groose grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it up, clumisly trying to get ot off her. She helped him out and she wasted no time in taking her bra off her self.

Groose marveled at his first pair of boobs. He couldnt beleive it. He grabbed them both and fondeled them, kissing her in the process. Janka enjiyed this but he was taking his time so she stsrted pulling his clothes off, eventually pulling his shirt off so see his muscular body. This turned her on as she started feeling his muscles all over him. They both reached for their pants and pulled them off. She marveled at how big his dich was and he marveled as how her vagina was.... well just that.

"Groose. Take me. Dont hold back". She demanded at the shakey Groose lined him self up and pushed into her. They had both never felt anything like it. Groose couldnt believe how tight she was and moaned with one thrust. Janka felt some pain but it was over riden by the size of his Penis penetrating her. "AH! Groose!" She moaned as his muscular body pressed against her breasts. He put his hands on her hips before pulling out and pushing back in again. He was going slow but every thrust was heaven for both of them.

"JANKA. JANKA. OH HYLIA THIS IS GOOD!" He moaned into the girl who was dripping wet at this point. She grabbed his back, pulling him in and out more.  
"GROOOOOSE!" She screamed as she reached her climax  
"Janka I...." but before he could finish his sentence his Penis exploed with his cum and he filled her up. The orgasm was light lightning through their bodies. He colapsed ontop of her, both of them catching their breath. "That was the best thing I have ever felt" he said as she laughed.

A whole day went by but eventually Link, Pipit, Karane, Horg and Toby along with the whole Sheikah Tribe and some robots arrived in Faron Woods.  
"Not long now" Link said to the exhausted group. Link had counted, there was 30 Sheikah, close enough to his predictoon if 25 so the total of their group was 35. 

Stritch stood atop the tower with Cawlin as that was their job now, to be watchmen. He saw Link emerge from the Woods followed by a few more, and more and more. It was alarming to say the least. He grabbed the bell and pilled the sting, getting the attention of the whole of Town.  
"LINKS BACK! THEY ARE BACK!" he called as the citezens started gathering in the plaza.  
"Stritch. Wheres Boss?" He asked as the two scanned the crowd and couldnt spot him.

Link got off his Horse to the crowd of confused but familiar faces. Zelda pushed her way through all of them and dived into Link's arms.  
"I have missed you so much". She cried into him as he gripped her tightly.  
"I've missed you too" he said smiling.

He looked up at the crowd.  
"As you can see, we have a lot of explaining to do. But first things first. Bad news. Groose and Janka left us to live in the Desert" he said to a confused crowed. Most of them took that as only 50% as bad news but also couldnt understand why. "But now adressing the elephant in the room, these are the Sheikah, you could say they are neitive to the surface world" he said to again to cinfused citezens.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Impa. Head of the Sheikah, we can provide you with advanced arts like these" she said as some robots got off thw backnof a cart.  
"Huh? They look just like Scrapper!" Gondo shouted but everyone had already noted the obvious. Link looked around and saw the Gorons and Mogmas watching , Ledd waved and Link waved back.

"Now that we have all the races together we begin costruction on a Castle and Town. I have also been thinking, Skyloft is a pretty.... unsuiting name now since its. You know.... not in the Sky or aloft so it will now be called Hyrule Town. Any questions?" Link said and everyone look lost. Zelda stopped to think about how he casually just renames their homeland with out consulting anyone, she quite liked that but she shouldnt.

"Yeah, I have a few questions....the hell are those?" Croo asks pointing at the Horses that Link neglected to mention.  
"They are called Horses Grandad" Toby unhelpfully stated.  
"They are tame beasts native to this land, you can ride them just like Loftwings". Link said to the delight of the residents of Hyrule Town.

Some time had pasted, everyone was getting settled and order was back to normal Zelda approached Link.  
"There is so much I want and need to tell you but one there is one thing I have wanted to tell you the most. Prepare your self" she said excitedly and Link smiled in confusion.  
"Okay... I am ready. I think" he said  
"In about 9 months time your gonna be a Dad" she said as his face lit up.  
"You mean. You mean youre pregnant!" He said almost shouting. Zelda shushed him and gigled.  
"Yes. We are going to have a kid" she said over joyed and Link swelled upnwith tears. He kissed her and then held her.  
"I cant believe it... I mean, I can. We did itna few times but. Wow. I cant wait. Does anyone else know?" He asked and she shool her head.

"Orielle suspects as much but I wanted you to be the first to know. I am gonna tell Dad and then we can start telling friends. But right now, I just want to sit with you". She said hugging him as they just relaxed on the bench together.

The two just talked for hours. They talked about being parents, Zelda told Link everything that has happened since he was gone, including the phantom theif that stole his diary , Orielle and Fledge and Link told her about Groose, Janka, and how Karane is also probably pregnant with how much they go at it.

"I dont mean to be nossey, you can choose not to answer if you want, but was there anything bad in tour diary?" She asked almost affraid of the answer. But Link smiled.  
"You have been worrying about this havent you? Well dont. I havent wrote anything that is going to get me introuble, mainly embarassing thoughts Inhave had about.... well thoughts Inhave had about you". He said linda embarassed.

Zelda was flattered but also distrubed that someone has probably read Link's feelings about her but who ever it was, it would only effect Link if it got out and he didnt seem to concerned. "Anyway, there is nothing in there I wouldnt tell you. I have had many dirty thoughts about you since we were like 13, but non of that is a secret to you" he said holding her in his arms.

"Its late, we should head to bed" she said as they stood up.  
"You go ahead, I will be with you in a bit" he said mysteriously but she was confused.  
"How come?" She said but he stayed quiet. "What was that about the secrets?" She said sarcastically but he just laughed. You'll find out, dont worry. Just carry on" he said but she sulked.  
"Fine. But I better get an answer" she said as she walked off to the Academy.  
"Now then, where are those time shift stones?" He thought to himself.

After a few minutes he was done. Link was walking back to Zelda's room. He was excited about being home and excited about being a father. And he knew he wanted to spend his life with her. He always knew that. He entered her room and she was sitting at her desk in her nightie. She stood up and higged him.  
"Zelda. There is something I need to ask you" he said looking into her eyes. She was confused and had no idea where she was going. That was until he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring with a blue gem stone in the top of it. Her hear raced. "Will you marry me?" He asked as she screamed in joy.  
"YES!" she hoped in midair as Link tried to get the ring on her shaking hand. It slipped on and he stood up. She grabbed him and pressed her lips into his and he didnt hold back. 

She pushed him on the bed and sat ontop of him.  
"Can pregnant Women still have sex?" He asked concerned but she grinned.  
"You better believe it" she said as she pushed her lips back into him. He imidiatly grabbed her arse and shivers went through her body. God she missed this. She pulled her nightie off and Link marvelled at her glorious boobs he had missed so much. He grabbed both of them, playing with her nipples and she squirmed at his touch. Link always knew her breasts were big and his whole life he imagined what they would look like in front of him. Although this wasnt his first time seeing them he always felt like he was.

He kicked his boots off and both he and Zelda were trying to get him out of his clothes in a hurry. He flung his cap across the room as Zelda worked on his belt. The Tunic came off and Zelda grabbed his pants in desperation. She had already noticed the large bulge and wanted some of that. When his pants came down his cock sprang free and Zelda shoved it straight in her mouth making Link gasp in delight. He felt like he could cum then and there. He had her ass and pussy in his face and he started licking her pussy making her cock filled mouth moan.

They both moaned as they continued but Link wanted to see her face. He stopped at sat up. She stopped and turned to him in confuion. He grabbed her face and kissed her before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her on her back. Her boobs bounced and Link opened her legs. She reached down strocking his cock and he moaned.  
"I have missed this so much" he said smiling.  
"Dont make me beg. Fuck me now" she said as he thrust his hard cock into her. "LINK!" she gasped, forgetting how good he makes her feel as he moaned into her. He pulled out and back in. He was building up a steady rythm as she bagan bucking her hips up to meet him. She was so tight, her walls clung to him. Every thrust felt like bliss. He grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze, sending a shock wace through her body. And she responded by wrapping her legs around him, hoping he would speed up. And he did.

His need for her was so strong he didnt think he could last much longer.  
"Zelda. I'm gonna cum". He moaned as she began to reach her climax.  
"Ahh. Ahh. Just hold on a little....." she moaned as he furiously pounded into her. He had never gone this fast and he couldnt slow down now. He need her to cum. He didnt want to let her down. And he sure didnt. "AAAHHHH. LIIIIINNNNNKKKK! YES!" She moaned, probably waking up the whole acadmy. "ZEELLLLDA! YES! AGGGGHHHHH" he moaned in pure pleasure. Zelda reached her climax and orgasmed him as he shot his cum inside her.

He pulled out of her and lay next to her, both of them panting to catch their breath. "No words in the Universe could tell you how much I love you, my future wife". He said as she started crying tears of joy.  
"I cant wait to get married and have your kids" she said wrapping her body around him.

They lay there together, feeling each others bodies as they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this up quicker but was busy. I also distracted my self finishing later chapters because I am weird and write in the wrong order. 
> 
> I feel I rushed the meetings with the other races but I done it because I felt it wasnt as interedting as the other stuff but if anyone has any complaints I might edit it slightly.
> 
> I mean, thats if anyone reads these, I dunno of they do.


	11. Skyward Sword Aftermath Part 10 - New Lives on the Surface World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As construction of the Castle begins, life goes on for the people of Hyrule.

"I mark this day as the day Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Town starts construction. We will build a Castle to be out milirarty base and we will build stromg walls around Town so no one can break in easily. The Gorons are especially good Miners and can find all of the rocks and stones we need. The Mogmas will lay the foundations, the Robots will plan everything out to a tee and us Hylians will build the Castle its self. I will ask those of you who dont have urgent jobs to help out part time and those of you willing to work full time to do that. We promise you dont have to worry about Money or food, we will provide all of it for you and we will start up a propper economy. This land is going to be the greatest Kingdom in the world. Here is to a bright future!"

She finally stopped, everyone, especially Link were surprised at how impressove of a speech that was. The Plaza was full and everyone was opptamistic about the future and why shouldnt they be, as of now, everything was perfect.

Link took a group of everyone that was needed for the planning stages with him as he was going to over see the project. The Sheikah were really integral to the plan and seemed to know what they needed. 

"My Lady Zelda" a Sheikah Woman knelt in front of her.  
"You dont have to do that... and just Zelda is fine" she said slightly embarassed. The Woman rose in awe of her generosity.  
"I would like to know... if you would.... about my anncestor, Impa". She said but Zelda was confused about how she knew they had met. "I visited her once. Ten years ago at the sealed Temple. She refused to move, saying she was guarding the most precipus thing in the world, it was you. We Sheikah are bound to be the protectors of Hylia's Bloodline." She continued on and Zelda just smiled, taking off her braclett.   
"Here, have this. It was my braclett I gave to Impa when she was young, she kept it for one thousand years before passing away. I want you to have it" she said to the Woman she didnt know. 

"Oh thank you. I will not forget your generosity my lady" she said bowing.  
"Whats you name?" Zelda asked, the girl smiling.  
"Paya. I am Impa's Granddaughter, not the Impa you knew, but the other one" she said pointing back to her Grandmother. Zelda waved. "Anyway, I will be on my way now" she said as she politley left, leaving Zelda with a smile on her face.

Everyone was busy and Link found a small window of time to escape to his future wife.  
"So, we gonna break the good news and the good news to your Dad?" Link said slightly nervouse even though he knows her Dad will be over joyed.  
"You bet. I dont wanna keep this a secret any longer" she said smiling and holding his hand as they headed towards the Academy.

Zelda knocked breifly on her Father's Office door before stepping in, something she done since she was a little Girl and Link steppednin after her.  
"Good to see you my Girl" he said hugging her "and you too Link" he said giving him a handshake.  
"Do you want the good news or the good news first?" Zelda asked him smiling and looked confused.  
"Well I guess it will have to be the good news" he laughed before Zelda placed her hand in front of her face, showing off her ring.  
"Me and Link are engaged!" She said with a huge grin and he hugged her again.  
"Congratulations you two. You better be good to her Link" he said looking him in the eyes.  
"Of course I will" he said smiling at Zelda.  
"And the other news, you are not going to just be a Farther anymore" she said placing her hand on her belly. He looked confused for about a second before clicking.  
"Oh my! Congratulations. I.. I cant believe my little girl is... Link be good to her okay" he said as they all laughed. They all hugged in a group hug.

After a conversation with Zelda's Dad, they steped out and walked through the hall way.  
"Oh yes, yes, yes" they heard from the door next to them. Instructor Horwell's Office. They both turned to each other before noticing the door was open a crack. Link looked and Zelda as she nodded as she was as curious as him. They peered through the door and saw him thrustimg himself upon a Sheikah Woman. They both stepped away trying to maintain their laugh. Zelda breaks first then Link and they hurry away before being seen.

A week rolled around and the three couples were sitting in the plaza.  
"So? What was it you wanted to tell us? Zelda asked Karane clearly excited.   
"Well hate to break it to you Zelda but you might not be giving birth to the first Child on the Surface" she said with a grin, taking everyone but Zelda a few moments to click.  
"Congratulations! " Zelda cheered as Link smiled.  
"I mean, the amount you two go at it I am hardly surprised" he said as Zelda frowned at him but Pipit laughed.  
"What about you two? Have you done the deed yet?" Pipit said looking at Fledge and Orielle who went bright red.   
"Well not exaxtly but we...." Fledge mumbeled but Orielle stepped in  
"No perv. We havent" she said a bit angrily, not that she was angry, she just wanted him to shut up.   
"Dont sweat it. There is no rush" Zelda smiled but Karane disagreed.  
"I mean, we were at it first night together. Personally I couldnt wait. What about you two?" She said looking at Link but Link looked at Zelda, suddenly unsure what he could say.   
"Yeah. We done it first night but to be fair, although we werent dating before then, we might as well have been because we spent every waking minute with each other" Zelda said calmly. 

Later that day Fledge was sitting with Link and Pipit, the girls had gone to do who knows what.   
"So you seriously not wanting sex?" Pipit asked again, Link sighing that he brought it up. "What? Come on. You are a guy to Link. We dream about it all out lives" he said but Fledge looked up.  
"Its not that I dont want to. I do want to, but I dont want to push it. Orielle will do it when she is ready" he said, little did they know that the girls were having a similar conversation.

"You really havent?" Karane said while Zelda gave a similar response as Link.  
"No. We havent. I want to put I am nervoua and scared and dont wanna push it" she said, Zelda knowing how she felt.   
"There is nothing to fear. Sure it hurts a little at first but before long it is the best feeling in the world." Zelda said reassuring her.  
"And also Fledge wants you. You can see it, by see it I mean his erection through his trousers when the conversation of sex started" Karane said both girls looking at her in disgust. "Too far?" She asked and Zelda nodded "yeah too far".  
"Sorry" she said as they all began to laugh.

Night rolled around and Orielle had been thinking about it all day. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her. They were in bed and the sound of Link going at it with Zelda was loud, just to add to the thoights. Fledge felt uncomdortable, not because of hearing Link, but because he was now thinking or Orielle in that way. She felt the same and knew how he felt. She had told him she would let him no how far she was willing to go so it seems tonight was the night.

She wrapped her arms around Fledge and she grabbed the buldge his shorts were forming.  
"Orielle?" He moaned in shock.  
"Fledge, I am ready. I am ready to go all the way with you" she said flirtatiously into his ear.   
"You mean it!" He said excitedly, turning around to face her. And she smiled. She kissed into him passionatly and began to pull his shirt off. Fledge quickly got to work, grabbing her clothed breast which was more prominantly bigger and rounder when she has a shirt with no bra on. She gasped at his touch. She pulled her shirt off and Fledge just stared at her boobs before getting back to playing with them.

"Oh Fledge" she moaned as he groped them, rolling her nipple around with his finger. He got close and licked her neck making her damp down bellow. She was pushing into him, she had no idea he was like this, but she loved it. He pulled off his boxers and lowerd him self to her pajama bottoms. He pulled them town and plunged his tounge into her.

"FLEDGE!" she screamed in shock, nearly reaching a climax in seconds. "I want.... ahhh.... yes...... I want you..... oh Hylia this is good...." she moaned in pure bliss as bis tounge worked wonders. He eventually stopped and lined him self up with her. Neither needed to ask, they both knew. He started to push into her and slid in with ease due to how wet she was. 

"Aahhh. Orielle" he grunted as he started pounding her slow but hard. She loved it. Each thrust made her boobs bounce. She didnt know how much she could take , he was too good, his stamina was amazing. She was in pure bliss.   
"Fledge I... I dont know how...." she moaned but before she could finish Fledge kissed her and gripping her arse tight making an orgasm ripple through her body..

It was the best feeling in the world but despite this orgasm, Fledge jept going, making it the longest intense orgasm ever. She just panted uncontrollably as Fledge controlled her body. She was going to ride out this perfect sensation until he decided to stop. Which was great for her because he had a few more minutes in him.

He eventually started speeding up, grunting heavier and heavier. "Oh Orielle. Oh yes. Yes, yes... Uggghhhh...." he moaned as he Penis exploded into her, poring his seed deep into her. 

He rolled next to her, both exhausted and panting.  
"Wow. That was so much better than I ever expected". She said as she turned to him as he blushed. He never expected it to be this good but it sure was.

Life went on as normal, well normal in the sense that everyone were now living on the Surface world and erecting a giant Castle. Evryone got on with their lives. Cawlin and Stritch have straightened out their lives thanks to the absense of their 'boss' and bacame hunters and watchmen with a weird looking Shikah girl. Wryna and Jakamar accept Batreaux into their family for helping out with Kukiel so much. Love starts to form in the new Pumpkin business to no ones surprise, Kina and Keet were not as subtle as they thought but Dovos and Piper was a relationship that was pretty quiet for the maot part. Unknowingly to the rest of Hyrule, Groose and Janka had settled in their new home and had a child on their way.

About three months past, Karane and Zelda were both starting to ahow and Orielle was no quite, although she was definitly pregnant. The construction on the Castle progressed each day and no issues seemed to arise.

Link was taking a break on the birdge that goes over the small river as Peatrice approached. Link sighed as the girl was annoyingly in love with him.  
"Hi my love". She said srepping close to him as he took a step away.  
"I am not your love. And you are already clearly with someone.... who ever that may be". He said , being the first to brimg up the obvious baby bump ahe had.  
"That was a mishnderstanding. You should be the real Father. Leave Zelda and be with me. I will make you truly happy" she said pissing Link off but he bit his tounge.  
"No. I dont like you like that" he said but wanting to tell her he didnt like her at all.  
"I can make you leave her. Or in fact, make her leave you" she said angrilly, Link only raising an eye brow at her threat. "I was the one who took your diary" she said making Link turn in shock.

"You. You took my diary? Why? What the hell for?" He said getting angryer by the second but she smiled.  
"To see all those wicked dirty thoughts you had about me" she said but Link looked at her confused.  
"Those were all about Zelda" he said but she grinned.   
"They used to be" she said slyly. "I changed them to be about me, and I will show Zelda and she will hate you" she laughed but Link just leaned against the bridge.  
"Go on then. You do that" he said showing no sign of care. Was he bluffing?  
"I will you know?" She said getting annoyed but he shrugged.  
"You clearly have never been truly in love with someone. Zelda know me better than anyone. She knows I wouldnt say anything about you like that and she knows I wrote stuff about her. Even if she didnt, she would simply ask me about it later and I would clear it up. But if you think it will work go rigjt ahead. But when you are done can you return the diary please?" He said clearly having the high ground. But she was pissed.

She stormed off back home leaving Link to sigh. "Clears that mystery then". He said looking at the construction in progress.

More time went on, Link had told Zelda about his little encounter and got his diary back, the construction kept on going and Zelda, Karane, Orielle, Peatrice and even some Sheikah women were heavily pregnant.

"A lot of people are pregnant at the same time" Orielle said as the three friends sat on the steps leading up to the Academy.   
"Yeah, well its kinda encouraged. We need to populate the land but also knew exciting Sheikah Women arrived. What can you expect" Zelda said in response.  
"How many of them do you think even know who the Father is. Heck, how many do you think shared the same men?" Karane said shocking the two other girls.  
"Well I dunno about that but sex is just great. If you are not on love I still get the insentive. I never previously but man, new land, new oppertunities and a lot of hot sex" Orielle said, Zelda and Karane used to this new side of her now.  
"Its also kinda encouraged to have more than one. I know I will" Zelda said.  
"Me too!" Orielle agreed but Karane was silent.  
"Nah. One will be enough for me" she said as the idea of multiple screaming kids sounded like torture to her. "But I guess we will see which one of you chickens out on that idea after child birth" she said jokingly but Zelda grinned.  
"Maybe, but you have to go first haha" she laughed.

The three girls were right. Many people around Hyrule Town were having kids. Many men from Skyloft excited about the new Women in town. Eagus the Knight comander shamlessly often caught with a Sheikah worrior called San, going at it in the back of the spareing hall. 

Horwell even got a Sheikah researcher pregnant to everyones surprise. Also Toby, Beedle and even Dodoh had managed to seduce Women and Orielle's Brother Parrow had got with Paya who although wasnt pregnant, was probably going to be soon. Perhaps more shocking was Cawlin and a Sheikah girl. There was a slightly chubby Sheikah Girl that spend a lot of time around Cawlin and Stritch. Everyone assumed they would die as virgins.

But it wasnt just the Sheikah getting it on. Kina and Keet was obvious to everyone, they were young and madly in love. Piper and Dovos was more surpfosing since Piper had been married to someone who died after they drinkernly fell off Skoft at night. Who knew young Gully would have a younger Brother or Sister.

A new generation of Hylains, knowing no life other than the one on the land were ready to begin, starting with Karane and Pipit's Child.....

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the screams of Karane were heard through the walls. Link was stunned as he stared at Fledge who was equally as stunned. No one had ever hear her scream before, it was usually people she faced doing the screaming. She lay on a bed with Pipit gripping her hand and with Paya being the one delivering the baby. Link stood outside with Zelda and Fledge. He wouldnt lie to him self, this scared the shit out of him. He had thought Demise but the thought of Zelda in this much agony was something else.  
"I know what you are thinking Link but dont, leave that worry to me" she said smiling at him as she feared it 20 times more. 

Soon the screaming stopped and the sound of a Baby crying was heard, making all three of them smile. A small wile later , the three were let in to see Karane and Pipit holding their beautiful child.  
"Say hello to Richard" Pipit smiled as the group greeted the child....

Only three weeks went by and Zelda was in that room with Link holding her hand. Both of them were terrified but Paya seemed to know what she was doing which but Link as a bit of ease.   
"I think it is...." Zelda said as she gasped and then screamed, scaring Link to death.  
"Okay Zelda, deep breath and then push" Paya said, Zelda doing just that as she screamed again. After what seemed like an eternity, the crying of a baby was heard, Paya handed Zelda her child. "Congratulations, its a Girl" she said smiling. Link started to cry at the sight of his beautiful Daughter.  
"I think we should call her Zelda, after her beautiful Mother" Link said to Zelda who was touched by this and had no female name she could decide on.   
"Hello Zelda" she said to the baby hugging her.

To no ones surprise, Gaepora balled at the sight of his Grandaughter too, holding the girl like he held Zelda all those years ago.   
"You will have a great life you know. You have the best parents in the world" he said as the child fell to sleep.

After young Zelda was born it seemed like babies were beint born at rapid fire. Peatrice was next, she had a kid but the psycho woman left it with Gondo who tooknreally good care of his loving son, angry at her for the way she treated him. Next was Orielle, she gave birth to a beautiful daughter she named Anju. More kids were being born, to many to count.

Time flew by. The Castle was complete aswell as the town next to it known as Hyrule Town. The mighty wall surpunding it stopped and monsters from strolling in. The future was promising. 

While a generation of people remembered a lifetime of living in the sky, the new generation thought of that as stories, growing up on the Earth, put of reach of the sky. The Young man who rode a crimson Loftwing, who saved his best friend and slayed the Demon King was just 18 at the time, now he is 38 and has spent more of his life in this new land, than the air above him......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird chapter I know. As a guy in my 20's I dont have a clue what childbirth is like, so I tried to get through it was quickly as possible. I think I am near the end of Skyward Sword but I already have three post game stories finished but I am releasing them in order. So after Skyward Sword is done, a few will drop quick although I might space them up so I can still feel agead.


End file.
